galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
ˈputunksian
=The Language of ˈputunksian= Natively known as: ˈputunks /ˈpuːtuːnks/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... pwob pyeˈomuiws brei pars rouws krei brei pwob ˈpyeoi krei brei eukskoi kwedu barbs deu kleb Pronunciation: /pwob pjeˈomuiws brei pars rouws krei brei pwob ˈpjeoi krei brei eukskoi kweːdu baːrbs deu kleb/ ˈputunks word order: and stood he holding hat his and turned his face wet to the wind Grammar Main word order: Verb-Subject-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Opened Mary the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned after the noun. Adposition: prepositions ? Noun morphology ? Definite article ? No definite article. Indefinite article ? No indefinite article. Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ No perfect aspect. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the particle e /eː/ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Uses the same conjugation as 2nd-person present-tense. Negation Prefix on verb: kla- /klaː-/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the negative affix. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = prefix i- Noun → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix eimpt- Else: prefix eineː- Noun → verb = If starts with vowel: prefix kl- Else: prefix dwo- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: prefix dw- Else: prefix moː- Verb → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix m- Else: prefix ru- Adjective → adverb = If starts with vowel: prefix ourd- Else: prefix imuː- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = prefix oi- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = prefix gleː- Diminutive = prefix dei- Augmentative = prefix ei- ˈputunks - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) * a /a/ nm. elbow * a /aː/ prep. of * ab /ab/ v. inherit * abs /abs/ nm. tie * ad /ad/ adj. vibrant * ai /ai/ v. get * aib /aib/ nm. notebook * aibs /aibs/ nm. infection * aid /aid/ nf. stump * aik /aik/ nf. faith * aiks /aiks/ v. offend * aim /aim/ adj. close * aims /aims/ nm. cork * ain /ain/ nm. telescope * aink /aink/ adj. only * ains /ains/ adv. soon * aips /aips/ nf. bargain * air /air/ nm. theory * airbs /airbs/ v. precede * airks /airks/ adj. next * ais /ais/ nf. music * aist /aist/ v. affect * ait /ait/ nf. fountain * aiws /aiws/ nm. couch, sofa * aiwt /aiwt/ v. put * ak /ak/ nf. extent * aks /aks/ adj. similar * aks /aːks/ v. place * al /aːl/ nf. tension * am /am/ nm. quota * am /aːm/ nm. cave, tomb * ams /ams/ nf. pillow * ams /aːms/ nm. velvet * an /an/ nm. concession * and /and/ v. support * and /aːnd/ nm. cube * ank /ank/ nf. mouse * ank /aːnk/ nf. car * anks /anks/ interj. okay * anks /aːnks/ v. linger * ans /ans/ nm. guy * aps /aps/ nf. look (appearance) * aps /aːps/ nf. plateau * ar /ar/ nf. art * ar /aːr/ v. lay * arbs /arbs/ nm. nutrition * arbs /aːrbs/ nf. distinction * arks /arks/ nf. frenzy * arks /aːrks/ nf. boss * ars /ars/ v. bend * ars /aːrs/ nf. sun * as /aːs/ nf. cove * ast /ast/ nm. sovereign * at /at/ adv. finally * at /aːt/ nm. sword * awd /awd/ v. invent * aws /aws/ nf. figure * aws /aːws/ nf. optimism * awt /awt/ nm. fiction * awt /aːwt/ nm. bureaucrat * ba /ba/ conj. that * ba /baː/ nf. minute * bab /bab/ nf. girl * babs /babs/ v. read * bad /bad/ adj. substantial * bai /bai/ pron. one * baib /baib/ nf. lime * baibs /baibs/ nm. picnic * baik /baik/ adj. sudden * bail /bail/ nf. barbecue * baim /baim/ nm. ham * bain /bain/ nf. model * baink /baink/ v. perch * baips /baips/ nf. rear * bair /bair/ nm. image * bairbs /bairbs/ v. catch * bairks /bairks/ v. fly * bairs /bairs/ nm. medicine * bais /bais/ v. lodge * baist /baist/ v. invite * bait /bait/ nm. concern * baiwd /baiwd/ nm. silver * baiws /baiws/ v. wear * bak /bak/ nm. wire * baks /baks/ nf. comedy * bal /bal/ nf. mandate * bam /bam/ pron. none * ban /ban/ nm. egg * ban /baːn/ nm. hurdle * band /band/ nf. celebrity * bank /bank/ nf. stand * bank /baːnk/ nf. weather * banks /banks/ nm. detail * bans /bans/ adv. very * baps /baps/ prep. onto * baps /baːps/ adj. straight * barbs /barbs/ v. whine * barbs /baːrbs/ nm. coin * barbs brei /baːrbs brei/ pron. to him * barbs deu /baːrbs deu/ pron. to her * barbs growd /baːrbs growd/ pron. to you (pl.) * barbs grows /baːrbs grows/ pron. to you * barbs klaink /baːrbs klaink/ pron. to them (fem.) * barbs kweust /baːrbs kweust/ pron. to me (fem.) * barbs nui /baːrbs nui/ pron. to them (masc.) * barbs pad /baːrbs pad/ pron. to us * barbs toi /baːrbs toi/ pron. to me (masc.) * barks /barks/ v. contrast * bast /bast/ v. tread * bawd /bawd/ v. arrange * baws /baws/ v. peel * bra /braː/ adv. probably * brars /braːrs/ nm. character * bras /braːs/ v. expect * brat /braːt/ nf. age * brawd /braːwd/ nf. deed * bre /bre/ prep. with * breb /breb/ v. embody * brebs /brebs/ adv. maybe * bred /bred/ nf. north * bregˈmoitunks /bregˈmoituːnks/ nm. dentist * brei /brei/ adj. able * brei /brei/ pron. he * breib /breib/ nm. prototype * breiks /breiks/ nf. base * breim /breim/ adj. awesome * brein /brein/ adv. tonight * breind /breind/ nf. statistic * breinks /breinks/ adv. usually * breins /breins/ v. remember * breir /breir/ adj. live * breirbs /breirbs/ nm. den * breirks /breirks/ nm. compost * breis /breis/ nm. progress * breit /breit/ adv. somewhat * breiws /breiws/ adv. once * breiwt /breiwt/ adj. buxom * breks /breks/ v. charm * brel /brel/ v. spread * brelˈpeilurks /brelˈpeilurks/ nm. fool * brem /brem/ v. exploit * brems /brems/ adj. particular * bren /bren/ nf. sympathy * brenk /brenk/ v. respond * brenks /brenks/ nm. critique * brens /brens/ nf. parent * brepˈtibtom /brepˈtiːbtoːm/ brepˈsiːbtoːm v. mix * brer /brer/ nm. marathon * brers /brers/ v. veto * brerˈgumoiwt /brerˈguːmoiwt/ v. sketch * bres /bres/ v. borrow * brest /brest/ nf. rank (military) * bret /bret/ nf. editor * brews /brews/ nm. mountain * breˈbledhend /breˈbleːdheːnd/ v. spit * breˈfumaiws /breˈfumaiws/ adv. forward * breˈtospeubs /breˈtospeubs/ nm. dew * breˈtroksad /breˈtroksad/ adj. obesie * breˈtyeupsou /breˈtjeupsou/ nm. strategy * bro /bro/ pron. him * de /deː/ v. have to (must) * debs /deːbs/ nf. body * debˈsenkwui /deːbˈseːnkwui/ v. focus * debˈtonwik /deːbˈtoːnwiːk/ v. terminate * ded /deːd/ interj. hello * dedˈhonuit /deːdˈhonuit/ v. nap * dei /dei/ adj. available * dein /dein/ v. erupt * deink /deink/ nf. peninsula * deinks /deinks/ nf. rubbish * deipat /deipat/ nm. kitten * deips /deips/ adj. select * deir /deir/ nm. feather * deirks /deirks/ nf. house * deirs /deirs/ nf. jungle * deis /deis/ v. evolve * deist /deist/ nm. copyright * deitinaiwd /deitiːnaiwd/ deiˈsiːnaiwd nf. puppy * dek /deːk/ v. advertise * deks /deːks/ nf. cord * del /deːl/ v. point * delˈneihoiwd /deːlˈneihoiwd/ nm. counter (flat, elevated surface) * dem /deːm/ nm. spear * dems /deːms/ v. blow * den /deːn/ nm. sister * denks /deːnks/ nm. marsh * dens /deːns/ prep. without * deps /deːps/ v. protest * der /deːr/ v. cause * derbs /deːrbs/ adj. depressed * derks /deːrks/ v. giggle * ders /deːrs/ nm. comb * des /deːs/ v. base * det /deːt/ v. tackle * deu /deu/ pron. she * deu /deu/ v. go * deub /deub/ nf. allocation * deubs /deubs/ nf. fish * deud /deud/ v. argue * deuk /deuk/ nm. click * deums /deums/ v. stamp * deun /deun/ nf. wrinkle * deund /deund/ v. ache * deunk /deunk/ nf. arrow * deuns /deuns/ adj. full * deups /deups/ adj. external * deur /deur/ nf. spring (season) * deurks /deurks/ adj. corrupt * deurs /deurs/ v. knock * deus /deus/ v. compensate * deust /deust/ v. disappoint * deut /deut/ conj. after * deuws /deuws/ nm. diamond * deuwt /deuwt/ nf. monopoly * dewd /deːwd/ v. scoop * dewkˈsopouk /deːwkˈsopouk/ nm. saucepan * deˈbyefe /deːˈbjeːfe/ nm. roster * di /di/ v. drink * diwt /diwt/ nf. organisation * du /du/ pron. her * dwemwin /dwemwin/ nm. explanation * dwepryoums /dweprjoums/ nm. development * dwi /dwi/ nf. thought * dwi /dwi/ conj. as * dwi /dwiː/ prep. over * dwib /dwib/ nm. bracket * dwib /dwiːb/ v. lie * dwibs /dwibs/ nf. paste * dwibs /dwiːbs/ nm. cafeteria * dwid /dwid/ v. render * dwik /dwik/ nf. owl * dwiks /dwiks/ prep. out * dwim /dwim/ nm. quality * dwim /dwiːm/ v. reduce * dwims /dwims/ nm. insect * dwin /dwin/ nf. legend * dwind /dwind/ nm. semester * dwink /dwink/ nm. pedestrian * dwinks /dwiːnks/ v. stroll * dwins /dwins/ v. occur * dwins /dwiːns/ nf. weapon * dwips /dwips/ nm. technology * dwips /dwiːps/ v. seek * dwir /dwir/ v. favour * dwir /dwiːr/ nf. solo * dwirbs /dwiːrbs/ adj. objective * dwirks /dwirks/ v. wake up * dwirks /dwiːrks/ nf. land, ground; adv. around * dwirs /dwirs/ adv. only * dwirs /dwiːrs/ nf. profit * dwis /dwiːs/ v. apply * dwist /dwiːst/ nf. edge * dwit /dwit/ adj. mandatory * dwiwd /dwiwd/ nm. chemical * dwiwd /dwiːwd/ adj. better * dwiws /dwiws/ nm. glass * dwiws /dwiːws/ adj. awful, terrible * dwiwt /dwiwt/ nf. guilt * dwiwt /dwiːwt/ num. hundred * dwofe /dwofe/ nm. defence * dwogrond /dwogrond/ v. accompany * dwokam /dwokam/ v. weigh * dwokreis /dwokreis/ v. sing * dwuis /dwuis/ nf. failure * e /e/ nm. place * e /eː/ nf. word * eb /eb/ v. attach * eb /eːb/ nf. spa * ebs /ebs/ v. matter * ebsˈbefa /eːbsˈbeːfa/ v. jerk * ed /ed/ nf. vintage * ed /eːd/ nf. armour * edˈkegme /eːdˈkeːgmeː/ nm. map * ei /ei/ prep. into * eib /eib/ v. mock * eideirks /eideirks/ nm. mansion * eimpteunk /eimpteunk/ adj. golden * eimptewodso /eimpteːwoːdso/ adj. idiotic * eimptib /eimptib/ ˈeimpsib adj. natural * eimptukspei /eimptuːksːpei/ adj. bloody * eimptums /eimptums/ adj. personal * eims /eims/ v. bump * ein /ein/ nf. machine * einebairs /eineːbairs/ adj. medical * einedwips /eineːdwips/ adj. technological * eineflund /eineːflund/ adj. rich, wealthy * eineflwaps /eineːflwaps/ adj. evident, obvious * einefoind /eineːfoind/ adj. economic * einefomyuib /eineːfomjuib/ adj. greedy * einegeit /eineːgeit/ adj. central * einegeteulgeips /eineːgeteulgeips/ adj. dirty * einegewd /eineːgewd/ adj. fashionable * eineglenstai /eineːgleːnstai/ adj. painful * einegril /eineːgriːl/ adj. expensive * eineklaiws /eineːklaiws/ adj. legal * eineklas /eineːklaːs/ adj. powerful * eineklekspa /eineːklekspa/ adj. troublesome * einekrel /eineːkrel/ adj. oral * einekwegoirks /eineːkweːgoirks/ adj. rich, flavoursome * einekwelwuiwd /eineːkweːlwuiwd/ adj. friendly * einekwews /eineːkweːws/ adj. messy * einelokwiltreiwd /eineːlokwiltreiwd/ adj. industrial * einemoiks /eineːmoiks/ adj. religious * einemourks /eineːmourks/ adj. dangerous * einepabs /eineːpabs/ adj. distant * einepal /eineːpal/ adj. divine * einepast /eineːpast/ adj. healthy * einepwim /eineːpwiːm/ adj. funny * einepwoind /eineːpwoind/ adj. sexy * einepyams /eineːpjaːms/ adj. skilled * einerounks /eineːrounks/ adj. lucky * einespedsops /eineːspeːdsops/ adj. successful * einespekstroin /eineːspeːkstroin/ adj. criminal * einestes /eineːsteːs/ adj. risky, dangerous * einesuist /eineːsuist/ adj. ironic * eineto /eineːto/ adj. urban * einewurdou /eineːwuːrdou/ adj. homely * eink /eink/ adv. least * eips /eips/ nf. curve * eir /eir/ nf. switch * eirbs /eirbs/ nf. supply * eirks /eirks/ v. influence * eirs /eirs/ nf. loser * eis /eis/ adj. smooth * eist /eist/ v. measure * eiwd /eiwd/ v. retire * ek /ek/ adj. last (previous) * ek /eːk/ nf. milk * eks /eks/ nf. challenge * eksˈpulyi /eːksːˈpulji/ adv. nationwide * el /el/ v. force * el /eːl/ v. interrogate * elˈtupeu /eːlˈtupeu/ nm. disposition * em /eːm/ v. blink * emˈbroirbu /emˈbroirbuː/ v. sneak * en /eːn/ v. shake * enks /eːnks/ v. clean * ensˈtilsust /eːnsˈtiːlsust/ eːnsˈsiːlsust nm. tattoo * epˈteurgu /eːpˈteurguː/ interj. yes * epˈteurui /eːpˈteurui/ v. throw * erbs /erbs/ nm. link * erbs /eːrbs/ v. enter * erks /eːrks/ nf. trousers * ers /ers/ v. exacerbate * ers /eːrs/ nm. whip * erˈpeubsto /erˈpeubsto/ v. tick * et /et/ v. disguise * et /eːt/ nf. plaintiff * eu /eu/ adv. more * eub /eub/ nm. spoon * eubs /eubs/ adj. sick, unwell * eum /eum/ v. imagine * eums /eums/ adv. better * eunk /eunk/ nf. gold * eunks /eunks/ nf. community * eur /eur/ nm. prospect * eurbs /eurbs/ nm. maze * eurks /eurks/ nm. curtain * eurs /eurs/ nm. cellar * eust /eust/ nf. skull * euwd /euwd/ nm. blouse * euws /euws/ v. grasp * ewd /ewd/ nm. leg * ews /ews/ v. dismiss * ews /eːws/ nf. orchestra * ewt /ewt/ nf. shrine * ewˈsolpoi /eːwˈsoːlpoi/ nf. organ * eˈgestro /eˈgeːstro/ nm. grandfather * eˈhuspo /eːˈhuspo/ pron. anybody * eˈkirmou /eˈkirmou/ v. tell * eˈmiwkto /eːˈmiwktoː/ nm. head * eˈmweiltroi /eˈmweiltroi/ nf. ticket * eˈwodso /eːˈwoːdso/ nf. idiot * flo /floː/ nm. month * flobs /floːbs/ nf. valley * flod /floːd/ nm. dispute * floks /floːks/ nm. horn * flokˈsintou /floːkˈsintou/ nm. spark * flom /floːm/ pron. everybody * flost /floːst/ nm. origin * flosˈteukwoibs /floːsˈteukwoibs/ adj. sour * flot /floːt/ nf. check * flotˈelkei /floːtˈeːlkei/ v. loom * flou /flou/ nm. south * flound /flound/ adj. imaginary * flounk /flounk/ v. intimidate * flouns /flouns/ nf. fairy * flour /flour/ nf. praise * flourbs /flourbs/ nm. scale * flourks /flourks/ nf. menu * flours /flours/ v. contaminate * flowd /floːwd/ adj. automatic * flows /floːws/ adj. audio * flowt /floːwt/ nm. bureaucracy * flowˈgokspil /floːwˈgokspil/ adj. low * floˈrwinsi /floːˈrwiːnsiː/ adv. right * flu /flu/ det. many * flub /flub/ v. lament * flubs /flubs/ nm. biscuit * flud /flud/ nf. hand, palm (of hand) * flui /flui/ v. ride * fluib /fluib/ v. applaud * fluiwd /fluiwd/ v. practise * fluiwt /fluiwt/ adv. merely * flum /flum/ nf. footpath, sidewalk * flums /flums/ nf. flu * flund /flund/ nm. wealth * flunk /flunk/ nf. raft * flunks /flunks/ nf. foundation * flups /flups/ adv. somewhere * flur /flur/ nm. experiment * flurbs /flurbs/ v. release * flurks /flurks/ nf. moisture * flurs /flurs/ v. react * flus /flus/ v. help * flust /flust/ nf. mistress * flut /flut/ nf. paragraph * fluwt /fluwt/ nf. region * flwa /flwa/ v. appear * flwab /flwab/ nf. foot * flwabs /flwabs/ nf. catastrophe * flwad /flwad/ nm. sense * flwak /flwak/ v. establish * flwaks /flwaks/ v. organise * flwal /flwal/ adj. upset * flwams /flwams/ v. block * flwan /flwan/ nm. commodity * flwand /flwand/ nm. athlete * flwank /flwank/ nf. excrement; v. defecate * flwanks /flwanks/ v. start, begin * flwaps /flwaps/ nf. evidence * flwar /flwar/ nf. noon * flwarks /flwarks/ nf. orbit * flwu /flwuː/ nf. use * flwui /flwui/ nf. market * flwuib /flwuib/ nf. cracker * flwuibs /flwuibs/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) * flwuid /flwuid/ adj. old * flwuik /flwuik/ adj. scared, afraid * flwuiks /flwuiks/ nf. voice * flwuim /flwuim/ nf. fan (enthusiast) * flwuims /flwuims/ adj. tall * flwuin /flwuin/ v. inspect * flwuind /flwuind/ nm. flower * flwuink /flwuink/ adj. overwhelming * flwuinks /flwuinks/ nm. period * flwuips /flwuips/ v. prosecute * flwuir /flwuir/ nf. noise * flwuirks /flwuirks/ v. activate * flwuis /flwuis/ nm. venue * flwuist /flwuist/ nf. mistake, error * flwuiwd /flwuiwd/ nm. crumb * flwuiwt /flwuiwt/ v. thrill * flwuksˈtuhoi /flwuːksˈtuhoi/ nf. surplus * flwumˈuignoi /flwuːmˈuignoi/ v. crave * flwunk /flwuːnk/ v. discover * flwunks /flwuːnks/ nf. receipt * flwups /flwuːps/ nm. plane * flwupˈeunyuir /flwuːpˈeunjuir/ nf. lump * flwupˈluinwai /flwuːpˈluinwai/ nm. patent * flwupˈsuiso /flwuːpˈsuisoː/ adj. radical * flwur /flwuːr/ v. arm * flwurbs /flwuːrbs/ nm. block * flwurˈbeufe /flwuːrˈbeufe/ nf. bass * flwurˈkoupaks /flwuːrˈkoupaːks/ nf. disgust * flwus /flwuːs/ det. what * flwust /flwuːst/ v. wander * flwut /flwuːt/ nf. basket * flwuws /flwuːws/ v. bother * flwuwt /flwuːwt/ nm. bush * flwuˈmweistrol /flwuːˈmweistroːl/ v. cut * flwuˈrrusod /flwuːˈrruːsoːd/ nf. robe * flwuˈryoudo /flwuːˈrjoudoː/ v. change * flwuˈtrunklai /flwuːˈtruːnklai/ v. substitute * fo /fo/ v. talk * fob /fob/ nf. location * foi /foi/ v. cook (prepare food) * foib /foib/ v. bake; nm. oven * foibs /foibs/ nf. closure * foid /foid/ adj. common * foiks /foiks/ adj. nude * foil /foil/ nf. waiter * foim /foim/ nm. basin * foims /foims/ nf. bowl * foin /foin/ v. shiver * foind /foind/ nf. economy * foink /foink/ adj. naive * foinks /foinks/ nm. rival * foins /foins/ v. state * foips /foips/ nm. chapel * foir /foir/ v. dwell * foirbs /foirbs/ adj. selfish * foirks /foirks/ adv. little * foirs /foirs/ adj. infinite * fois /fois/ nm. backpack * foist /foist/ v. burst * foit /foit/ v. spend * foiwd /foiwd/ v. note * foiws /foiws/ nm. funeral * foiwt /foiwt/ adj. partisan * fok /fok/ adj. curious * fokˈia /fokˈia/ nm. psychology * fol /fol/ nf. train * fom /fom/ v. intervene * fon /fon/ nm. allergy * fond /fond/ num. third * fonks /fonks/ adj. precise * fons /fons/ nf. tenure * fops /fops/ nm. sorrow * for /for/ nf. footprint * fou /fou/ prep. about * foubs /foubs/ v. sob * fouk /fouk/ v. hate * fouks /fouks/ nf. mold * foul /foul/ nm. play (stage play) * foum /foum/ prep. versus * foums /foums/ adv. away * foun /foun/ adj. extinct * founks /founks/ nm. paint * foups /foups/ adv. within * four /four/ v. curb * fourbs /fourbs/ nf. moss * foust /foust/ v. equal * fout /fout/ v. deal * fouws /fouws/ nm. sound * fouwt /fouwt/ v. replace * foˈbretkwond /foˈbreːtkwond/ v. combat * foˈnoumplui /foˈnoumplui/ nf. window * fra /fra/ adv. off * fra /fraː/ v. move * frabs /frabs/ adj. sore * frai /frai/ v. must * fraib /fraib/ nf. spirit * fraibs /fraibs/ nf. alien * fraid /fraid/ conj. rather * fraiks /fraiks/ nf. saddle * frain /frain/ v. hang * fraink /fraink/ nf. sphere * frainks /frainks/ nm. interview * frains /frains/ adj. right (correct) * fraips /fraips/ adj. massive * frair /frair/ nm. adult * frairbs /frairbs/ nf. shortage * frairks /frairks/ v. touch * frairs /frairs/ adj. bizarre * frais /frais/ nm. ornament * fraist /fraist/ nf. engine * frait /frait/ nf. predecessor * fraiwd /fraiwd/ nm. hug * fraiws /fraiws/ v. depart * fraiwt /fraiwt/ nf. source * frak /fraːk/ nm. trade * fram /fram/ nm. data * fram /fraːm/ prep. including * frams /frams/ v. inject * frams /fraːms/ conj. since * frand /frand/ v. deduce * frand /fraːnd/ v. plan * frank /frank/ nm. matter * franks /franks/ nm. lot * franks /fraːnks/ prep. below * frans /frans/ nm. bottom (lowest part) * frans /fraːns/ nf. husband * fraps /fraːps/ nf. restaurant * frar /fraːr/ v. smell (sense with nose) * frarbs /fraːrbs/ adj. rugged * frarks /fraːrks/ nf. elastic * frars /fraːrs/ adj. flat * fras /fras/ nm. rod * fras /fraːs/ prep. despite * frast /fraːst/ nm. effect * frat /frat/ nf. member * frat /fraːt/ nf. catalogue * frawd /frawd/ nf. title * frawd /fraːwd/ nf. comet * fraws /fraws/ v. negotiate * frawt /frawt/ v. adopt * frawt /fraːwt/ adj. mobile * ge /ge/ v. grow * geb /geb/ v. haggle * gebs /gebs/ nm. vein * ged /ged/ nf. church * gei /gei/ v. should * geib /geib/ adj. hungry * geid /geid/ v. correlate * geik /geik/ v. leak, sink * geiks /geiks/ nf. mat * geil /geil/ nf. stew * geim /geim/ nf. medium * geims /geims/ nm. one * gein /gein/ v. sponsor * geind /geind/ nf. organisation * geink /geink/ nm. decade * geinks /geinks/ nf. junk * geins /geins/ nm. snake * geips /geips/ adv. later * geir /geir/ nm. hedge * geirbs /geirbs/ nf. flag * geirks /geirks/ nm. embryo * geirs /geirs/ nm. garbage, trash * geis /geis/ nm. embassy * geit /geit/ nf. centre * geiwt /geiwt/ v. generate * gek /gek/ v. forget * geks /geks/ v. shock * gel /gel/ v. twist * gemˈibob /gemˈibob/ v. lurk * gen /gen/ nf. highlight * gend /gend/ nm. sheep * genks /genks/ nf. leaf * gens /gens/ adv. already * genˈgweilpus /genˈgweilpus/ nm. romance * genˈteunguins /genˈteunguins/ nf. wax * gerbs /gerbs/ nf. resident * gerks /gerks/ v. present * gers /gers/ v. fascinate * ges /ges/ nm. apron * gest /gest/ v. harass * gesˈtreuspa /gesˈtreuspaː/ adv. where * get /get/ det. little * geu /geu/ v. sit * geubs /geubs/ nf. conviction * geust /geust/ nf. reptile * geuwd /geuwd/ nf. plight * geuws /geuws/ nf. bark * gewd /gewd/ nm. fashion * gews /gews/ nm. guerrilla * gewˈdyegya /gewˈdjeːgja/ v. answer * gewˈdyultrai /gewˈdjuːltrai/ nf. brick * geˈbetham /geˈbeːthaːm/ nf. peak * geˈgrukteind /geˈgrukteind/ nm. page * geˈlwoilsoist /geˈlwoilsoist/ v. revise * geˈmoito /geˈmoitoː/ v. glow * geˈpryoukstims /geˈprjoukstims/ geˈprjoukssims adj. crisp * geˈteulgeips /geˈteulgeips/ nf. dirt * gle /gleː/ det. those * gleb /gleːb/ nf. school * glebs /gleːbs/ nm. corner * gled /gleːd/ v. debate * glederui /gleːdeːrui/ nm. stable * gledwins /gleːdwiːns/ nm. armoury * glehoib /gleːhoib/ nm. grocer * glek /gleːk/ conj. although * glekleryeumyui /gleːklerjeumjui/ nf. graveyard * gleksˈpeilyips /gleːksːˈpeiljips/ nm. brother * glelˈnidhond /gleːlˈnidhond/ nm. amateur * glelˈseinfai /gleːlˈseinfai/ v. hover * glemout /gleːmout/ nf. winery * glems /gleːms/ num. nine * glen /gleːn/ nf. anchor * glend /gleːnd/ nf. strap * glenk /gleːnk/ nm. outline * glenks /gleːnks/ nf. vocabulary * glens /gleːns/ v. manufacture * glenˈfuimei /gleːnˈfuimei/ nm. public * glenˈtruirneu /gleːnˈtruirneu/ v. mimic * gleompsai /gleːoːmpsai/ nf. cafe * glepleubs /gleːpleubs/ nf. chemist * gleps /gleːps/ v. hide * gler /gleːr/ nm. grandmother * glerbs /gleːrbs/ v. lure * glerks /gleːrks/ adj. pink * glers /gleːrs/ adj. guilty * gles /gleːs/ nf. crack * glest /gleːst/ adj. luxury * gleu /gleu/ adj. great * gleud /gleud/ v. reach * gleuk /gleuk/ v. calculate * gleuks /gleuks/ nm. section * gleul /gleul/ prep. before * gleum /gleum/ v. trip * gleund /gleund/ nm. fire * gleups /gleups/ v. nod * gleur /gleur/ nm. ice * gleurbs /gleurbs/ nm. delegate * gleurks /gleurks/ v. desert * gleurs /gleurs/ nm. kid * gleuwd /gleuwd/ adj. narrative * gleuws /gleuws/ prep. such * glewd /gleːwd/ adj. yellow * glewkˈtelbu /gleːwkˈteːlbu/ nm. style * gleˈbrermou /gleːˈbreːrmou/ nf. sock * gleˈbyongweips /gleːˈbjongweips/ nm. venom * gleˈlyeimptui /gleːˈljeimptui/ nm. resort * gleˈtropram /gleːˈtroːpraːm/ adv. otherwise * gleˈtworteu /gleːˈtwoːrteu/ nf. con * gli /gli/ nm. plate * glib /glib/ nf. manual * glik /glik/ nm. appearance * gliks /gliks/ nm. activity * glil /glil/ nm. week * glin /glin/ nm. glue * glink /glink/ v. fulfil * glins /glins/ v. kidnap * glips /glips/ nf. rumour * glirbs /glirbs/ v. cry * glirks /glirks/ adv. even * gliwt /gliwt/ v. manipulate * gri /gri/ neg. not; interj. no * gri /griː/ det. which * grib /grib/ v. mean * grib /griːb/ nf. tribute * gribs /gribs/ nf. courtesy * gribs /griːbs/ v. ruin * grid /grid/ v. prop * grik /grik/ nm. democracy * griks /griks/ v. hope * griks /griːks/ num. eight * gril /gril/ nf. treat * gril /griːl/ nm. cost * grims /grims/ v. protect * grind /grind/ nf. thread * grind /griːnd/ v. spectate * grink /grink/ adj. subtle * grink /griːnk/ nf. kindergarten * grinks /griːnks/ v. deploy * grins /griːns/ nm. bank * grips /griːps/ nm. impact * grir /griːr/ adj. foreign * grirbs /griːrbs/ v. limp * grirks /griːrks/ nm. quarter * grirs /griːrs/ nf. exhibit * gris /griːs/ nm. gauge * grist /grist/ nf. oval * grist /griːst/ conj. even * grit /griːt/ nm. door * griwd /griːwd/ pron. you (object pl.) * griwd /griːwd/ v. shudder * griws /griːws/ v. wave (salutation) * griwt /griwt/ nf. history * griwt /griːwt/ v. remind * gro /gro/ nm. part * grob /grob/ nf. dawn * grobs /grobs/ v. murder * groks /groks/ nf. dungeon * groksˈpirkeu /groksːˈpirkeu/ nm. therapy * grol /grol/ adj. wonderful * grond /grond/ nf. company * gronk /gronk/ nf. midst * gronkˈteiwko /gronkˈteiwkoː/ v. fry * gropˈsoudkonks /gropˈsoudkonks/ adj. right (direction) * grorˈbounteu /grorˈbounteu/ nm. atom * grorˈdeunkwi /grorˈdeunkwiː/ nm. knob * grorˈmouneind /grorˈmouneind/ v. interpret * grotˈhuden /grotˈhuːdeːn/ nm. breeze * growd /growd/ pron. you (subject pl.) * grows /grows/ pron. you * grows /grows/ pron. you * growˈdyolkhairbs /growˈdjolkhairbs/ nf. gum * groˈfemplai /groˈfeːmplai/ nf. axis * groˈgrutrend /groˈgrutreːnd/ nf. mall * groˈliki /groˈliki/ nm. pistol * groˈrrilpus /groˈrriːlpus/ det. enough * groˈtrobsbal /groˈtroːbsbal/ adv. sudden * groˈtyumwoun /groˈtjuːmwoun/ prep. alongside, as well as * groˈwetyon /groˈweːtjon/ nf. ally * ho /ho/ nm. series * ho /hoː/ nm. concrete * hoi /hoi/ v. lose * hoib /hoib/ nf. vegetable * hoibs /hoibs/ v. kick * hoid /hoid/ adj. permanent * hoik /hoik/ nm. rate * hoiks /hoiks/ v. rotate * hoil /hoil/ adv. when * hoims /hoims/ v. arouse * hoind /hoind/ v. owe * hoink /hoink/ v. embed * hoins /hoins/ nm. archipelago * hoirbs /hoirbs/ v. ask * hoirs /hoirs/ adj. pragmatic * hois /hois/ adj. fabulous * hoist /hoist/ v. distract * hoit /hoit/ nf. ball, bullet * hoiwd /hoiwd/ nf. puddle * hoiws /hoiws/ adv. pretty * hoiwt /hoiwt/ nf. triangle * honk /honk/ v. provoke * hons /hons/ adj. comic * hops /hops/ adv. up * hos /hoːs/ nf. bed * host /hoːst/ nf. circulation * hou /hou/ conj. though * houbs /houbs/ adv. okay * houd /houd/ v. build * houk /houk/ v. review * houks /houks/ v. produce * houl /houl/ nf. object * houm /houm/ v. uncover * houms /houms/ v. live * houn /houn/ adj. likely * hound /hound/ nm. stake * hounk /hounk/ nf. canal * hounks /hounks/ v. count * houps /houps/ v. relieve * hourks /hourks/ nf. leather * hours /hours/ nf. analogy * hous /hous/ nm. fatigue * hout /hout/ nm. patient * houws /houws/ adj. tired * houwt /houwt/ nf. eyelash * hows /hoːws/ det. several * howt /hoːwt/ v. respect * i /i/ v. think * i /iː/ nm. woman * iaaink /iaːaink/ nm. fertility * ianwuid /iaːnwuid/ nm. beauty * ib /ib/ nm. nature * ib /iːb/ v. tolerate * id /id/ nm. tool * id /iːd/ nm. size * ieubs /ieubs/ nm. sickness, disease * igeskwab /igeskwaːb/ nf. anger * igleunkweist /igleunkweist/ nf. silence * igrink /igrink/ nf. subtlety * ik /ik/ v. compile * ikat /ikat/ nf. difference * iklabsek /iklaːbsek/ nm. confidence * iklarkour /iklaːrkour/ nm. truth * iks /iks/ adj. dull * iks /iːks/ adv. tomorrow * ikuink /ikuink/ nf. sadness * il /il/ pron. somebody * il /iːl/ nm. kidney * im /im/ nf. destiny * ims /ims/ nf. matrix * ims /iːms/ nf. champion * imubaik /imuːbaik/ adv. suddenly * imuklatwu /imuːklaːtwuː/ adv. recently * imulobs /imuːlobs/ adv. clearly * imuskreks /imuːskreks/ adv. simply * imuspeudku /imuːspeudku/ adv. quickly * in /in/ nf. bachelor * ind /ind/ adj. normal * ind /iːnd/ v. stop * ink /iːnk/ adj. gentle * inks /inks/ nf. encounter * ins /ins/ nm. shit * ins /iːns/ v. reserve * iompluinkwai /iompluinkwai/ nm. heat * ipres /ipreːs/ nm. anxiety * ips /iːps/ nf. hair (of head) * ipwoink /ipwoink/ nm. youth * ipyarbs /ipjaːrbs/ nf. strength * ir /ir/ v. lean * ir /iːr/ nm. expert * irbs /iːrbs/ adj. pretty * irokspoidems /iroːksːpoideːms/ nm. happiness * irs /iːrs/ v. drown * is /is/ v. tumble * is /iːs/ nm. accommodation * iskairbs /iskairbs/ nf. width * iskrarks /iskraːrks/ nf. possibility * iskrelpoi /iskrelpoi/ nf. perfection * iskudwu /iskuːdwu/ nm. darkness * ist /ist/ nf. grill * ist /iːst/ v. store * isu /isu/ nm. length * isukyewt /isuːkjewt/ nf. violence * it /iːt/ nm. tariff * iwd /iːwd/ nm. boyfriend * iws /iːws/ prep. inside * iwt /iːwt/ adj. formal * ka /ka/ nf. year * kab /kab/ nf. sea * kabs /kabs/ adv. else * kad /kad/ nm. rhythm * kaks /kaks/ v. exercise * kal /kal/ nm. hedge * kam /kam/ nm. weight * kams /kams/ adj. honest * kand /kand/ nf. trailer * kank /kank/ v. return, go back * kans /kans/ nf. petition * kaps /kaps/ nf. adolescent * karbs /karbs/ nm. metro * karks /karks/ nm. system * kas /kas/ v. invade * kat /kat/ adj. different * kawd /kawd/ nm. appliance * kaws /kaws/ num. million * kawt /kawt/ pron. lots * kla /kla/ adj. frequent * kla /klaː/ prep. by * klai /klai/ prep. through * klaib /klaib/ adv. out * klaibs /klaibs/ v. light * klaid /klaid/ nm. sketch * klaiks /klaiks/ v. breed * klaim /klaim/ v. starve * klaims /klaims/ v. chase * klain /klain/ v. groan * klaind /klaind/ nm. snow * klaink /klaink/ adj. middle * klaink /klaink/ pron. they (fem.) * klainks /klainks/ nf. smoke * klains /klains/ nf. dealer * klaips /klaips/ v. allege * klair /klair/ nf. site * klairbs /klairbs/ nf. territory * klairks /klairks/ nf. dialect * klairs /klairs/ num. one * klais /klais/ v. wind * klait /klait/ nm. repertoire * klaiwd /klaiwd/ adj. manual * klaiws /klaiws/ nm. law * klaiwt /klaiwt/ nm. lightning * klaks /klaːks/ nm. flock * klams /klaːms/ nf. shower * klan /klaːn/ adj. fortunate * kland /klaːnd/ nf. mound * klank /klaːnk/ nf. canyon * klanks /klanks/ adv. however * klanks /klaːnks/ nm. food * klaps /klaps/ v. miss (long for) * klaps /klaːps/ nf. fur * klar /klaːr/ nm. chin * klarbs /klaːrbs/ nm. goat * klarks /klaːrks/ nm. spring (coil) * klars /klaːrs/ nm. direction * klas /klaːs/ nm. power * klaws /klaːws/ v. bring * klawt /klaːwt/ v. torture * kle /kle/ nf. hammer * kleb /kleb/ nf. wind * klebs /klebs/ nf. committee * kled /kled/ v. polish * klek /klek/ nm. state * klekˈuam /klekˈuam/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though * klelˈsoibsa /klelˈsoibsa/ nm. novice * klenˈkwyuibte /klenˈkwjuibte/ nm. cake * klepˈoumpsuim /klepˈoumpsuim/ prep. outside * klesˈkuak /klesˈkuːak/ adj. nervous * kleˈblodse /kleˈblodseː/ nf. date * kleˈbotal /kleˈbotaːl/ nf. hatch * kleˈnwimid /kleˈnwiːmid/ nf. palette * kleˈryeumyui /kleˈrjeumjui/ nm. grave * kleˈsonksours /kleˈsoːnksours/ num. three * kluink /kluink/ pron. them (fem.) * kre /kre/ interj. okay * kreb /kreb/ adj. wary * krebs /krebs/ prep. towards * krei /krei/ adj. sure * krei brei /krei brei/ pron. his * krei deu /krei deu/ pron. hers * krei growd /krei growd/ pron. yours (pl.) * krei grows /krei grows/ pron. yours * krei klaink /krei klaink/ pron. their (fem.) * krei kweust /krei kweust/ pron. mine (fem.) * krei nui /krei nui/ pron. their (masc.) * krei pad /krei pad/ pron. ours * krei toi /krei toi/ pron. mine (masc.) * kreid /kreid/ nf. west * kreik /kreik/ v. promote * kreiks /kreiks/ nm. mine * kreim /kreim/ adj. sole * kreims /kreims/ v. compel * krein /krein/ pron. each * kreind /kreind/ v. confirm * kreink /kreink/ v. grip * kreinks /kreinks/ adj. open * kreips /kreips/ nf. quantum * kreir /kreir/ v. graduate * kreirbs /kreirbs/ v. spoil * kreirks /kreirks/ adv. quite * kreirs /kreirs/ v. behave (act) * kreis /kreis/ nf. song * kreiwd /kreiwd/ nf. creek * kreiwt /kreiwt/ v. transcend * kreks /kreks/ adj. firm * krel /krel/ nf. mouth * kren /kren/ nm. laboratory * krenks /krenks/ v. justify * krer /krer/ v. forge * krerks /krerks/ nm. pumpkin * krest /krest/ v. shine * kret /kret/ nm. mass * kreu /kreu/ det. same * kreub /kreub/ nm. delight * kreud /kreud/ v. sentence * kreuks /kreuks/ nf. peach * kreul /kreul/ v. suppress * kreum /kreum/ v. meditate * kreums /kreums/ v. raise * kreun /kreun/ nf. summer * kreund /kreund/ v. sew * kreurbs /kreurbs/ nf. span * kreurks /kreurks/ adj. special * kreus /kreus/ nf. shirt * kreust /kreust/ nf. sponge * kreut /kreut/ v. bury * krewd /krewd/ v. step * ku /kuː/ nf. river, stream * kui /kui/ adv. ago * kuib /kuib/ adj. crazy * kuibs /kuibs/ nm. condition * kuid /kuid/ nf. sewer * kuik /kuik/ nm. chain * kuil /kuil/ v. witness * kuim /kuim/ nm. bump * kuims /kuims/ nm. season * kuin /kuin/ v. defecate * kuind /kuind/ nf. side * kuink /kuink/ adj. sad * kuist /kuist/ nf. taxi * kuit /kuit/ v. contribute * kuiwd /kuiwd/ adv. allegedly * kulˈtroihewd /kuːlˈtroiheːwd/ adj. convenient * kunˈtrirteu /kuːnˈtriːrteu/ adj. intimate * kups /kuːps/ nf. environment * kurbs /kuːrbs/ v. receive * kurs /kuːrs/ nm. independence * kurˈtidkenks /kuːrˈtiːdkenks/ kuːrˈsiːdkenks adj. marine * kust /kuːst/ nf. harbour * kusˈpulpei /kuːsˈpuːlpei/ nf. player * kuws /kuːws/ v. draw * kuwt /kuːwt/ nm. felony * kuwˈdyonyui /kuːwˈdjoːnjui/ nm. alphabet * kuˈblelgi /kuːˈbleːlgi/ v. accumulate * kuˈlyistu /kuːˈljistuː/ nf. wheel * kuˈpigu /kuːˈpiːgu/ v. embarrass * kwe /kweː/ nm. arm, wing * kwebs /kweːbs/ nm. claim * kwebˈtenind /kweːbˈteːnind/ v. translate * kwed /kweːd/ nf. spider * kwek /kweːk/ nf. ear * kweks /kweːks/ nf. guest * kwekˈoia /kweːkˈoia/ nf. sermon * kwel /kweːl/ nf. case * kwelˈkeikya /kweːlˈkeikja/ v. tempt * kwem /kweːm/ nm. scrap * kwenks /kweːnks/ adj. skinny * kwens /kweːns/ adj. vicious * kweps /kweːps/ nf. eagle * kwer /kweːr/ art. every * kwerbs /kweːrbs/ adj. prestigious * kwerks /kweːrks/ adv. formerly * kwers /kweːrs/ nm. century * kwes /kweːs/ prep. among * kwesˈkweuainks /kweːsˈkweuainks/ nm. shark * kweu /kweu/ nm. individual * kweust /kweust/ pron. I (fem.) * kweuwd /kweuwd/ v. manage * kweuws /kweuws/ v. employ * kwews /kweːws/ nf. mess * kweˈpeulyoi /kweːˈpeuljoi/ nf. umbrella * kweˈprougerks /kweːˈprougerks/ adj. pregnant * kwi /kwi/ v. come * kwib /kwib/ adv. nowhere * kwibs /kwibs/ nm. mule * kwid /kwid/ adj. dead * kwik /kwik/ nf. trench * kwiks /kwiks/ pron. no * kwil /kwil/ adj. authentic * kwim /kwim/ nf. dairy * kwims /kwims/ nf. batch * kwin /kwin/ nm. frame * kwind /kwind/ v. increase * kwink /kwink/ nf. sky; adv. up * kwins /kwins/ nm. graph * kwir /kwir/ nm. filter * kwirbs /kwirbs/ adv. early * kwirks /kwirks/ v. fling * kwis /kwis/ v. choke * kwist /kwist/ v. distinguish * kwiwt /kwiwt/ v. pass * kwurks /kwurks/ pron. me (fem.) * li /liː/ v. find * lib /liːb/ v. ponder * libs /liːbs/ v. mumble * lik /liːk/ nf. graphic * lim /liːm/ nm. reason * lims /liːms/ nf. resource * lin /liːn/ nf. maximum * lind /liːnd/ v. look * link /liːnk/ nf. hierarchy * lins /liːns/ v. sort * lips /liːps/ nm. locker * lir /liːr/ nm. runway * lirbs /liːrbs/ adj. light (weight), fragile * lirks /liːrks/ adj. inferior * lirs /liːrs/ adv. fairly * lis /liːs/ nf. advertisement * list /liːst/ nm. skeleton * lit /liːt/ nm. owner * liwd /liːwd/ nm. buttocks * liws /liːws/ adj. cruel * liwt /liːwt/ nf. hike * lo /lo/ adj. huge * lob /lob/ nm. bat (winged mammal) * lobs /lobs/ adj. clear * lod /lod/ v. analyse * logˈnengwaips /logˈneːngwaips/ adj. narrow * loi /loi/ adj. new * loib /loib/ v. explode * loibs /loibs/ adv. both * loid /loid/ nm. shell * loik /loik/ nm. fog * loiks /loiks/ adj. superb * loirks /loirks/ prep. around * loirs /loirs/ det. much * loist /loist/ adj. cozy * loit /loit/ adj. compatible * loiwd /loiwd/ nf. vanilla * loiws /loiws/ v. complain * loiwt /loiwt/ nm. fowl * lok /lok/ nf. area; adv. around * loks /loks/ nf. baby * lokˈwiltreiwd /lokˈwiltreiwd/ nm. industry * lol /lol/ v. tie * lolˈseipryam /lolˈseiprjaːm/ nm. olive * lom /lom/ nf. linen * lon /lon/ v. stalk * lond /lond/ nf. perimeter * lonk /lonk/ nm. clock * lonks /lonks/ nm. publisher * lonkˈseikstroin /lonkˈseikstroin/ nm. mosquito * lons /lons/ adv. before * lonˈduinfaink /lonˈduinfaink/ v. descend * lops /lops/ nf. slope * lor /lor/ v. compare * lorˈtonklairks /lorˈtoːnklairks/ v. scramble * losˈpowkers /losˈpowkeːrs/ v. confuse * loˈdyodkenks /loˈdjodkenks/ nm. puzzle * loˈpounkourbs /loˈpounkourbs/ adj. parallel * maiks /maiks/ adj. offensive * mi /mi/ adj. pensive * mo /moː/ nf. eye, eyeball * mobairks /moːbairks/ nf. flight * mobrei /moːbrei/ nm. ability * mobreins /moːbreins/ nf. memory * mobrenk /moːbrenk/ nm. response * modeud /moːdeud/ nf. argument * moflwuaind /moːflwuːaind/ nf. death * moflwunk /moːflwuːnk/ nm. discovery * mofoit /moːfoit/ nm. cost * mofol /moːfol/ nm. training * mofounks /moːfounks/ nf. painting * mofra /moːfraː/ nf. movement * moge /moːge/ nm. growth * mogrims /moːgrims/ nf. protection * mohoi /moːhoi/ nm. loss * mohouks /moːhouks/ nm. product * moi /moi/ adv. as * moib /moib/ nf. gossip * moik /moik/ v. improve * moiks /moiks/ nf. religion * moil /moil/ nm. carrot * moim /moim/ conj. until * moind /moind/ v. betray * moink /moink/ nm. species * moinks /moinks/ adj. fellow * moips /moips/ nf. skirt * moir /moir/ nf. ward * moirbs /moirbs/ nf. building * moirs /moirs/ v. teach * mois /mois/ det. any * moist /moist/ v. spot * moiwd /moiwd/ nm. affection * moiws /moiws/ nm. embargo * moiwt /moiwt/ nm. wolf * mokreirs /moːkreirs/ nm. behaviour * molobsboks /moːlobsboks/ nf. decision * molod /moːlod/ nf. analysis * mopuwktost /moːpuːwktoːst/ nf. frost * mopwins /moːpwiːns/ nm. division * mopwombrei /moːpwombrei/ nf. spelling * mopyaims /moːpjaims/ nf. description * mopyatanks /moːpjaːtaːnks/ nm. destruction * mopyeb /moːpjeb/ nf. opening * moroul /moːroul/ nf. meeting * morowsows /moːroːwsoːws/ nf. belief * morowt /moːroːwt/ nm. preparation * mos /moːs/ v. pick * moskaib /moːskaib/ nf. hearing * moskrems /moːskrems/ nm. agreement * moskrews /moːskrews/ nf. choice * mospeiwd /moːspeiwd/ nf. treatment * mospeul /moːspeul/ nf. suggestion * mosun /moːsun/ nf. settlement * mosund /moːsund/ nf. arrival * mosustkwuks /moːsuːstkwuːks/ nm. excitement * mot /moːt/ v. bust * motrodwer /moːtroːdwer/ nm. reflection * motronuiwd /moːtroːnuiwd/ nm. service * motrounks /moːtrounks/ nf. election * motrust /moːtrust/ nf. knowledge * mou /mou/ adj. difficult * moub /moub/ nm. fox * moubs /moubs/ adv. exactly * moud /moud/ v. bid * mouk /mouk/ nm. speed * moul /moul/ v. marry * moum /moum/ nf. mathematics * moums /moums/ nf. devil * moun /moun/ adj. adverse * mound /mound/ nm. voyage * mounk /mounk/ adj. local * mounks /mounks/ v. grind * mouns /mouns/ v. save (put aside) * moups /moups/ adj. certain * mour /mour/ nm. protagonist * mourbs /mourbs/ prep. according * mourks /mourks/ nf. danger * mours /mours/ adj. equal * mous /mous/ nf. brush (for hair) * moust /moust/ nm. equipment * mout /mout/ nm. wine * mouws /mouws/ nm. brain * mouwt /mouwt/ nf. drill * mows /moːws/ nf. record * mowt /moːwt/ v. comprise * mowudseps /moːwuːdseps/ nf. pleasure * moyowso /moːjoːwso/ nf. proof * moyuirks /moːjuirks/ nm. identity * moyuwd /moːjuwd/ nf. feeling * mu /muː/ adj. early * ni /niː/ pron. them (masc.) * no /noː/ nf. dignity * nob /noːb/ nm. bean * nobs /noːbs/ nm. cocktail * nod /noːd/ nm. tin * nofˈoirgeuns /noːfˈoirgeuns/ nf. match * nok /noːk/ v. register * noks /noːks/ nf. material * noksˈkoihu /noːksˈkoihu/ nf. lobby * noksˈpukwi /noːksːˈpukwi/ nm. insight * nol /noːl/ nm. phone * nom /noːm/ v. include * noms /noːms/ v. withstand * nonˈklougyers /noːnˈklougjeːrs/ v. skate * nonˈkwourtust /noːnˈkwourtuːst/ v. shatter * nowˈtemnuik /noːwˈteːmnuik/ v. dissolve * noˈbrekskoi /noːˈbreːkskoi/ v. verify * noˈgrempei /noːˈgreːmpei/ nf. elk * noˈloingeins /noːˈloingeins/ nf. container * noˈpiskowt /noːˈpiːskoːwt/ nm. pact * noˈpryuipsin /noːˈprjuipsiːn/ v. strap * noˈrwongri /noːˈrwoːngriː/ adv. perhaps * noˈryouwdyor /noːˈrjouwdjoːr/ nf. lace * nu /nu/ adv. down * nu /nuː/ v. might * nub /nub/ v. infect * nubs /nubs/ adv. aside * nud /nud/ nf. potion * nui /nui/ pron. they (masc.) * nui /nui/ v. do * nuib /nuib/ nf. peasant * nuibs /nuibs/ conj. whether * nuid /nuid/ v. involve * nuik /nuik/ v. doubt * nuiks /nuiks/ conj. not * nuil /nuil/ v. lift * nuim /nuim/ v. trail * nuims /nuims/ nm. stitch * nuind /nuind/ nf. neck * nuink /nuink/ nm. relationship * nuinks /nuinks/ v. disturb * nuins /nuins/ nm. bridge * nuips /nuips/ adj. stark * nuirbs /nuirbs/ nm. offence * nuirks /nuirks/ nf. earthquake * nuirs /nuirs/ nm. merit * nuist /nuist/ nf. disaster * nuit /nuit/ v. exclaim * nuiwd /nuiwd/ v. rub * nuiws /nuiws/ v. avoid * nuiwt /nuiwt/ v. love * nuk /nuk/ nm. melody * nul /nul/ nf. bear * num /num/ v. qualify * nums /nums/ nm. prostitute * nun /nun/ nf. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back * nund /nund/ v. control * nunk /nunk/ nf. story, plot * nunk /nuːnk/ adv. far * nunks /nunks/ nm. beer * nunks /nuːnks/ adj. probable * nuns /nuns/ nf. talk * nuns /nuːns/ nm. voucher * nups /nups/ nf. number * nur /nur/ adj. general * nurbs /nurbs/ v. visit * nurks /nurks/ nm. hoof * nurs /nurs/ nf. manager * nus /nus/ adv. often * nust /nust/ conj. but * nut /nut/ adv. today * nuwd /nuwd/ nm. knee * nuws /nuws/ v. denounce * o /o/ nf. dream * o /oː/ nm. office * ob /ob/ nf. hill * ob /oːb/ nf. fringe * obs /obs/ nf. pick * od /od/ adj. warm * od /oːd/ nm. rhetoric * oi /oi/ v. turn * oiar /oiar/ nm. artist * oib /oib/ nf. kettle * oibs /oibs/ v. offer * oiebyabs /oiebjabs/ nm. farmer * oienktou /oieːnktou/ nf. sailor * oiflwuind /oiflwuind/ nm. florist * oifokia /oifokia/ nf. psychologist * oifounks /oifounks/ nm. painter * oifraa /oifraːa/ nf. locksmith * oigleb /oigleːb/ nm. teacher * oigleuam /oigleuam/ nf. scientist * oiglewrewd /oigleːwrewd/ nf. prisoner * oigrir /oigriːr/ nm. foreigner * oik /oik/ v. punish * oiklaiws /oiklaiws/ nf. lawyer * oiklaiws /oiklaiws/ nf. lawyer * oikreis /oikreis/ nm. singer * oiks /oiks/ nm. memorial * oikweude /oikweude/ nm. worker, employee * oil /oil/ nf. mud * oim /oim/ prep. on * oims /oims/ adv. almost * oin /oin/ nm. oasis * oind /oind/ adj. bald * oins /oins/ nm. birth * oinuiwt /oinuiwt/ nf. lover * oinurbs /oinurbs/ nf. visitor * oiopleu /oiopleu/ nm. gardener * oipaiws /oipaiws/ nm. government official * oipleunk /oipleunk/ nf. dancer * oiprems /oipreːms/ nf. warrior * oips /oips/ nm. tunnel * oir /oir/ adj. orthodox * oirbs /oirbs/ v. whisper * oirks /oirks/ adj. conscious * oirorwuwd /oiroːrwuːwd/ nm. author * oirs /oirs/ v. emphasise * ois /ois/ adj. necessary * oiskairs /oiskairs/ nm. chef * oiskast /oiskast/ nf. hunter * oiskrampli /oiskraːmpli/ nm. thief * oiskrans /oiskraːns/ nm. driver * oispeuryeu /oispeurjeu/ nf. politician * oistinks /oistinks/ ˈoissinks nm. vendor * oit /oit/ nf. rib * oitoink /oitoink/ nm. poet * oitongwai /oitongwai/ nf. killer * oitronuiwd /oitroːnuiwd/ nm. slave * oiu /oiu/ nf. runner * oiwd /oiwd/ nm. vampire * oiws /oiws/ nf. clerk * ok /ok/ adj. competent * ok /oːk/ v. assign * oks /oːks/ nf. saddle * okˈiwruws /okˈiwruːws/ v. swing * okˈteiltrut /okˈteiltrut/ v. smack * okˈtoitru /oːkˈtoitruː/ adj. excess * ol /ol/ adj. clever * ol /oːl/ nm. citizen * olˈbibo /oːlˈbibo/ v. liberate * olˈgiwro /olˈgiwroː/ nf. cuisine * olˈtroigerks /oːlˈtroigeːrks/ nf. foil * om /om/ v. alert * oms /oms/ nf. shade, shadow * omˈneipouks /oːmˈneipouks/ det. few * omˈpleinstai /omˈpleinstai/ adj. rational * omˈpluinkwai /omˈpluinkwai/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) * on /on/ nm. candy * ond /ond/ nf. counsel * onk /onk/ nf. belly (stomach area) * onks /onks/ adv. together * ons /ons/ adj. fast * onˈgwoulwui /oːnˈgwoulwui/ v. explore * onˈkwoudan /onˈkwoudan/ v. convict * ops /ops/ nm. pin * opˈuimkwuid /opˈuimkwuid/ nm. swamp * or /or/ nm. total * orˈmistral /oːrˈmiːstraːl/ nm. verge * orˈtutha /oːrˈtuːthaː/ nm. institute * osˈtreuwru /osˈtreuwruː/ nf. apartment * ou /ou/ prep. from * oub /oub/ nm. detention * oubs /oubs/ nf. harmony * oud /oud/ v. refer * ouk /ouk/ nm. guardian * ouks /ouks/ nm. diner * oul /oul/ adj. various * oum /oum/ v. nurture * oun /oun/ prep. like * ound /ound/ nf. witch * ounk /ounk/ nf. fixture * ounks /ounks/ nm. planet * ouns /ouns/ nm. mustache * oups /oups/ nm. child * our /our/ nm. liver * ourbs /ourbs/ v. check * ourks /ourks/ nm. peace * ours /ours/ adj. regular * ouwt /ouwt/ nf. herd * owd /oːwd/ nf. university * ows /oːws/ adj. blunt * owt /oːwt/ v. shout * owˈdowlost /oːwˈdoːwloːst/ adj. hard * owˈfegyes /oːwˈfeːgjes/ v. usher * owˈkobstol /owˈkoːbstol/ nf. butt * oˈmeirgouns /oˈmeirgouns/ v. supplement * oˈnweulti /oːˈnweulti/ oːˈnweulsi nm. type * pa /pa/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) * pab /pab/ v. can * pabs /pabs/ nf. distance * pad /pad/ nf. crowd * pad /pad/ pron. we * pai /pai/ nf. world * paibs /paibs/ nf. compartment * paid /paid/ v. pause * paiks /paiks/ nf. strawberry * pairbs /pairbs/ v. tug * pairs /pairs/ nf. prize * pais /pais/ nf. present (gift) * paist /paist/ v. repeat * pait /pait/ nm. print * paiws /paiws/ nf. government * pak /pak/ nm. exit * paks /paks/ nm. sum * pal /pal/ nf. god * pam /pam/ nm. event * pams /pams/ nm. hag (old woman) * pan /pan/ nf. nonsense * pand /pand/ nm. patron * pank /pank/ nf. sport * panks /panks/ nm. literature * pans /pans/ nm. board * paps /paps/ nm. pipe * par /par/ v. burn * parbs /parbs/ v. blend * parks /parks/ nf. wilderness * pars /pars/ v. hold * past /past/ nf. health * pat /pat/ nf. cat * pawd /pawd/ nf. paper * pawt /pawt/ v. boil * peil /peil/ pron. us * ple /ple/ nm. star * pled /pled/ nf. front * plei /plei/ adv. there * pleibs /pleibs/ nf. skin * pleid /pleid/ adj. homosexual * pleik /pleik/ nm. adjustment * pleiks /pleiks/ v. seem * pleil /pleil/ adj. federal * pleim /pleim/ nf. future * pleims /pleims/ nf. wall * plein /plein/ nm. incentive * pleind /pleind/ nf. rationale * pleink /pleink/ nm. struggle * pleins /pleins/ nf. storm * pleips /pleips/ nm. room (of house) * pleir /pleir/ v. show * pleirbs /pleirbs/ num. seven * pleirks /pleirks/ nm. astronomy * pleirs /pleirs/ nf. rain * pleis /pleis/ v. consolidate * pleist /pleist/ nm. bath * pleit /pleit/ nf. prestige * pleiwd /pleiwd/ nf. gene * pleiws /pleiws/ v. decay * pleiwt /pleiwt/ adv. indeed * plek /plek/ nf. beverage * plel /plel/ nf. hell * pleu /pleu/ adj. major * pleubs /pleubs/ nf. drug * pleud /pleud/ nf. orphan * pleuk /pleuk/ nm. recipe * pleuks /pleuks/ nf. queen * pleums /pleums/ nm. master * pleun /pleun/ nm. order * pleund /pleund/ nf. yogurt * pleunk /pleunk/ v. dance * pleuns /pleuns/ v. eat * pleups /pleups/ nf. fan * pleur /pleur/ nm. hub * pleurbs /pleurbs/ nm. reference * pleurks /pleurks/ nf. bread * pleus /pleus/ nm. guide * pleust /pleust/ v. leap * pleut /pleut/ nm. fruit * pleuwd /pleuwd/ adv. anymore * pleuws /pleuws/ pron. something * plewd /plewd/ v. dart * plews /plews/ adj. stupid * plewt /plewt/ nf. button * pre /preː/ v. set * preb /preːb/ nm. torch * prebs /preːbs/ nf. lounge * prebsˈtompleil /preːbsˈtompleil/ nf. badge * prebˈsebsoks /preːbˈseːbsoːks/ nf. violin * prek /preːk/ v. join * preks /preːks/ nm. necklace * prel /preːl/ nm. segment * prelˈkignast /preːlˈkignast/ v. ground * prem /preːm/ nf. urge * prems /preːms/ nf. war * premˈpeinwuid /preːmˈpeinwuid/ v. withdraw * pren /preːn/ v. glide * prend /preːnd/ nm. peril * prenk /preːnk/ nm. message * prenks /preːnks/ v. wonder * prens /preːns/ v. vote * prer /preːr/ nm. competition * prerks /preːrks/ nf. issue * prers /preːrs/ nm. stage * pres /preːs/ adj. anxious * pret /preːt/ adv. ok * prewd /preːwd/ v. prescribe * preˈmwouwforbs /preːˈmwouwfoːrbs/ v. gesture * preˈnilwui /preːˈnilwui/ nf. corpse * preˈryounwui /preːˈrjounwui/ nm. procedure * pri /pri/ nm. plan * pri /priː/ nf. time * prib /prib/ v. fuck, screw * prib /priːb/ nf. force * pribs /pribs/ nf. limit * prid /prid/ adj. critical * prid /priːd/ nf. specialty * prik /prik/ nm. desk * prik /priːk/ v. navigate * priks /priks/ nm. emphasis * pril /pril/ v. supervise * pril /priːl/ nf. trip * prim /prim/ nm. column * prims /prims/ adj. peculiar * prin /prin/ nm. instrument * prind /prind/ v. march * prink /prink/ nf. boot * prinks /prinks/ nm. complex * prins /priːns/ nf. layout * prips /prips/ nm. cow * prips /priːps/ nf. shadow * prir /priːr/ v. fold * prirbs /prirbs/ nm. trial * prirbs /priːrbs/ v. fit * prirks /prirks/ v. watch * prirks /priːrks/ v. design * prirs /prirs/ nf. crusade * prirs /priːrs/ nf. lip * pris /pris/ adj. grave * pris /priːs/ v. envision * prist /priːst/ nf. residue * prit /prit/ nf. chaos * prit /priːt/ nf. joke * priwd /priwd/ adj. premier * priwd /priːwd/ conj. so * priws /priws/ nm. official * priws /priːws/ nm. knot * priwt /priwt/ v. will * priwt /priːwt/ nm. riot * pu /puː/ num. zero * pumpˈsoubtems /puːmpˈsoubteːms/ v. vibrate * pumˈbroiai /puːmˈbroiai/ nf. cup * pups /puːps/ v. be (located) * pur /puːr/ adj. significant * purbs /puːrbs/ nf. leader * purks /puːrks/ nm. cone * pus /puːs/ nf. role * pust /puːst/ nf. earring * pusˈpeugme /puːsˈpeugme/ v. distort * pusˈtroltrait /puːsˈtroːltrait/ v. ring * put /puːt/ nf. neighbour * puwd /puːwd/ num. five * puws /puːws/ prep. beside * puwt /puːwt/ det. more * pwi /pwiː/ nf. money * pwim /pwiːm/ nf. humour * pwin /pwiːn/ adv. in * pwind /pwiːnd/ v. comprehend * pwink /pwiːnk/ v. dive * pwinks /pwiːnks/ nm. card * pwins /pwiːns/ v. divide * pwips /pwiːps/ nm. store * pwir /pwiːr/ nm. variable * pwirbs /pwiːrbs/ v. dodge * pwirks /pwiːrks/ v. blame * pwirs /pwiːrs/ nm. human * pwis /pwiːs/ nm. film * pwit /pwiːt/ nf. motor * pwiws /pwiːws/ adj. private * pwiwt /pwiːwt/ v. inhale * pwo /pwo/ nm. village * pwob /pwob/ conj. and * pwobs /pwobs/ nf. plantation * pwod /pwod/ nm. clan * pwoi /pwoi/ prep. to * pwoid /pwoid/ v. understand * pwoiks /pwoiks/ nm. enrollment * pwoil /pwoil/ nf. comment * pwoims /pwoims/ art. no * pwoin /pwoin/ v. escape * pwoind /pwoind/ nm. sex * pwoink /pwoink/ adj. young * pwoins /pwoins/ nf. team * pwoips /pwoips/ nf. parameter * pwoir /pwoir/ adj. vulgar * pwoirbs /pwoirbs/ nf. rise * pwoirks /pwoirks/ nm. cane * pwoirs /pwoirs/ adj. stiff * pwois /pwois/ adj. false * pwoist /pwoist/ nf. thumb * pwoit /pwoit/ nf. present (time) * pwoiwd /pwoiwd/ v. buy * pwoiws /pwoiws/ v. enable * pwoiwt /pwoiwt/ nf. middle class * pwok /pwok/ v. affirm * pwoks /pwoks/ nf. comrade * pwokˈsistkwok /pwokˈsistkwok/ nm. night * pwol /pwol/ nm. supervisor * pwom /pwom/ nm. electron * pwoms /pwoms/ nf. secret * pwon /pwon/ nf. rail * pwond /pwond/ nm. text * pwonks /pwonks/ v. sneeze * pwons /pwons/ nm. game * pwonˈfiryeur /pwonˈfirjeur/ nm. slack * pwops /pwops/ nf. pair * pwopˈtounkwui /pwopˈtounkwui/ nm. berry * pwor /pwor/ adj. aesthetic * pwostˈkwuwgu /pwostˈkwuːwguː/ v. pardon * pwowˈdyekyawt /pwowˈdjeːkjawt/ nf. worm * pwowˈfedse /pwowˈfeːdse/ adj. gross * pwoˈtyeunyou /pwoˈtjeunjou/ v. reproduce * pya /pjaː/ v. fall * pyai /pjai/ det. all * pyaib /pjaib/ adj. mean * pyaibs /pjaibs/ nf. stuff * pyaid /pjaid/ nm. hour, time * pyail /pjail/ nm. broth * pyaim /pjaim/ adj. basic * pyaims /pjaims/ v. describe * pyain /pjain/ nf. reversal * pyaink /pjaink/ nf. belt * pyainks /pjainks/ nf. past * pyains /pjains/ nf. diameter * pyaips /pjaips/ nf. evil * pyair /pjair/ nf. interior * pyairbs /pjairbs/ v. happen * pyairks /pjairks/ adv. much * pyairs /pjairs/ adv. yet * pyais /pjais/ adv. course * pyaist /pjaist/ v. harm * pyait /pjait/ v. swallow * pyaiwd /pjaiwd/ adj. intense * pyaiws /pjaiws/ adv. home * pyaiwt /pjaiwt/ nm. tray * pyak /pjaːk/ v. poise * pyaks /pjaːks/ prep. plus * pyal /pjaːl/ v. differ * pyam /pjaːm/ v. balance * pyams /pjaːms/ nf. skill * pyan /pjaːn/ adj. endangered * pyand /pjaːnd/ nm. rule * pyanks /pjaːnks/ nm. blade * pyans /pjaːns/ adj. thin * pyaps /pjaːps/ adj. cool (slightly cold) * pyar /pjaːr/ nf. palace * pyarbs /pjaːrbs/ adj. strong * pyarks /pjaːrks/ v. regret * pyars /pjaːrs/ nm. commission * pyat /pjaːt/ nf. view * pyawd /pjaːwd/ nm. priest * pyaws /pjaːws/ v. bless * pyawt /pjaːwt/ v. rob * pye /pje/ nm. problem * pyeb /pjeb/ v. open * pyebs /pjebs/ nm. energy * pyed /pjed/ v. surpass * pyek /pjek/ nm. answer * pyeks /pjeks/ v. rely * pyel /pjel/ nf. posture * pyem /pjem/ v. investigate * pyems /pjems/ adv. still * pyend /pjend/ v. thrust * pyenk /pjenk/ v. foster * pyenks /pjenks/ nm. arch * pyens /pjens/ nf. artery * pyenˈfeirneurks /pjenˈfeirneurks/ nf. leverage * pyenˈkweungwaips /pjenˈkweungwaips/ nm. nut, seed * pyeps /pjeps/ nf. hay * pyer /pjer/ nf. tooth, beak * pyerks /pjerks/ adv. elsewhere * pyers /pjers/ adj. complex * pyest /pjest/ nf. asteroid * pyesˈkwosaws /pjesˈkwoːsaːws/ adv. instead * pyet /pjet/ nf. note * pyetˈokweink /pjetˈokweink/ v. flourish * pyewd /pjewd/ v. cruise * pyewˈgokstrin /pjewˈgoːkstrin/ nf. threat * pyeˈkurso /pjeˈkursoː/ adj. nasty * pyeˈnwipti /pjeˈnwiːptiː/ pjeˈnwiːpsiː adj. sincere * ro /roː/ nm. project * robs /roːbs/ nf. gravity * rod /roːd/ nf. commentary * rogˈnudwa /roːgˈnudwa/ nf. tab * roi /roi/ adj. whole * roib /roib/ adj. drunk (inebriated) * roid /roid/ nm. passion * roiks /roiks/ v. gather * roiwd /roiwd/ nf. arc * roiws /roiws/ v. perform * rok /roːk/ v. concentrate * roks /roːks/ nm. midnight * roksˈpityu /roːksˈpitjuː/ adv. below * roksˈpoidems /roːksːˈpoideːms/ adj. happy * roksˈtrirto /roːksˈtrirtoː/ nm. package * rol /roːl/ adv. again * ronkˈsoungou /roːnkˈsoungou/ nf. cabin * rorˈtuwktes /roːrˈtuːwktes/ conj. except * ros /roːs/ nf. trousers, pants * rotˈheuhewd /roːtˈheuheːwd/ v. blossom * rou /rou/ nf. mirror * roub /roub/ adj. bright * roubs /roubs/ nm. creature * roud /roud/ adj. innocent * rouk /rouk/ nm. vine * rouks /rouks/ nf. holiday * roul /roul/ v. meet * roum /roum/ nm. coast, rib * roums /roums/ nf. others * roun /roun/ nm. screw * round /round/ nf. well * rounk /rounk/ v. add * rounks /rounks/ nm. luck * rouns /rouns/ nm. ancestor, forefather * roups /roups/ nm. bill * rour /rour/ nf. silk * rourbs /rourbs/ nf. clothes, clothing * rourks /rourks/ v. continue * rours /rours/ adv. also * roust /roust/ nf. heart * rout /rout/ v. mold * rouwd /rouwd/ nf. rake * rouws /rouws/ nm. hat * rouwt /rouwt/ v. bark * rowd /roːwd/ nm. ray, radius * rowkˈsurounk /roːwkˈsuːrounk/ nf. facade * rows /roːws/ nm. set * rowt /roːwt/ v. prepare * roˈnikstun /roːˈnikstun/ nm. mask * ru /ru/ v. desire * rugek /rugek/ adj. forgetful * rums /rums/ nf. carcass * run /run/ nf. job * rund /rund/ nm. basil * runks /runks/ adj. ready * runs /runs/ v. yank * rups /rups/ v. walk * ruskreb /ruskreb/ adj. broken * ruspewse /ruspeːwseː/ adj. careful * rustins /rustiːns/ ˈrussiːns adj. final * ska /ska/ nm. family * skab /skab/ v. decorate * skabs /skabs/ v. forgive * skad /skad/ nf. group * skai /skai/ v. create * skaib /skaib/ v. hear * skaibs /skaibs/ nf. factor * skaid /skaid/ nm. commerce * skaik /skaik/ v. defy * skaiks /skaiks/ nf. meal * skaims /skaims/ v. innovate * skainks /skainks/ nm. bicycle * skains /skains/ v. convert * skaips /skaips/ adj. arbitrary * skair /skair/ nm. jewel * skairbs /skairbs/ adj. wide * skairks /skairks/ nm. shame * skairs /skairs/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) * skais /skais/ nf. root * skaist /skaist/ adj. acute * skait /skait/ nm. lesson * skaiwd /skaiwd/ nf. research * skaiws /skaiws/ adj. imminent * skaiwt /skaiwt/ nm. bullet * skak /skak/ nf. bottle * skaks /skaks/ nm. climate * skal /skal/ adj. white, blank * skam /skam/ nm. specialist * skams /skams/ v. execute * skan /skan/ nf. wage * skand /skand/ adv. here * skank /skank/ nf. greenhouse * skanks /skanks/ nf. journey * skaps /skaps/ nm. brothel * skar /skar/ v. share * skarbs /skarbs/ nm. average * skarks /skarks/ v. rock (move back and forth) * skars /skars/ adj. slow * skas /skas/ nm. colour * skast /skast/ v. hunt * skat /skat/ v. row * skawd /skawd/ nf. custom * skaws /skaws/ nm. writer * skra /skraː/ det. this * skrai /skrai/ nf. end * skraib /skraib/ nf. mother * skraid /skraid/ nm. stomach * skraiws /skraiws/ nf. sap * skraiwt /skraiwt/ nf. benefit * skrak /skraːk/ nf. cousin * skraks /skraːks/ nm. organism * skral /skraːl/ nf. hole * skram /skraːm/ nm. princess * skrams /skraːms/ nm. right * skran /skraːn/ nf. soil * skrand /skraːnd/ nf. grade * skrank /skraːnk/ v. drip * skranks /skraːnks/ nf. news * skrans /skraːns/ v. drive * skraps /skraːps/ v. thank * skrarbs /skraːrbs/ v. induce * skrarks /skraːrks/ adj. possible * skrars /skraːrs/ nf. lust * skras /skraːs/ nm. strap * skrast /skraːst/ v. assassinate * skrat /skraːt/ adj. lethal * skrawd /skraːwd/ v. summon * skraws /skraːws/ nf. tour * skrawt /skraːwt/ prep. for * skre /skre/ v. see * skreb /skreb/ v. break * skrebs /skrebs/ nf. metal * skred /skred/ nm. experience * skredˈortost /skredˈortoːst/ nm. island * skrei /skrei/ nm. wool * skreim /skreim/ nf. kit * skreims /skreims/ v. long * skreind /skreind/ nf. hormone * skreink /skreink/ nm. essence * skreinks /skreinks/ nm. dam * skreins /skreins/ v. shoot * skreips /skreips/ v. oblige * skreir /skreir/ nm. impeachment * skrek /skrek/ v. lend * skreks /skreks/ adj. simple * skrel /skrel/ v. reform * skrelˈpeilkurbs /skrelˈpeilkurbs/ v. stab * skrelˈpirmu /skrelˈpirmuː/ adj. vigorous * skrem /skrem/ v. wake * skrems /skrems/ v. agree * skremˈoiltroiwd /skremˈoiltroiwd/ nf. glove * skren /skren/ nf. slab * skrend /skrend/ adj. viable * skrenk /skrenk/ adv. so * skrenks /skrenks/ adj. noble * skrens /skrens/ conj. when * skreps /skreps/ adv. just * skrer /skrer/ nf. wit * skrerbs /skrerbs/ nf. collar * skrers /skrers/ nm. sign * skres /skres/ v. sweat * skret /skret/ prep. off * skrewd /skrewd/ nf. bucket * skrews /skrews/ v. choose * skrewt /skrewt/ prep. because * skreˈnyouwput /skreˈnjouwpuːt/ nm. gem * skukˈsingroups /skuːkˈsingroups/ v. need * skukˈwungeinks /skuːkˈwungeinks/ adj. exclusive * skumpˈtiwgorks /skuːmpˈtiwgorks/ skuːmpˈsiwgorks nf. premise * skusˈkumnuiks /skuːsˈkuːmnuiks/ adj. boring * skusˈtrutya /skuːsˈtruːtjaː/ nf. bow (weapon) * skutˈkweulku /skuːtˈkweulku/ nm. pedal * skutˈkwuntuib /skuːtˈkwuːntuib/ v. sigh * skuwˈfuge /skuːwˈfuːge/ v. sustain * skuˈmyuinwaid /skuːˈmjuinwaid/ v. cough * skuˈpryeursis /skuːˈprjeursiːs/ v. encompass * skuˈrountyaibs /skuːˈrountjaibs/ v. diagnose * spe /speː/ v. form * speb /speːb/ v. fire * sped /speːd/ v. scrub * spei /spei/ adv. on * speib /speib/ nf. prophet * speibs /speibs/ nm. staff * speid /speid/ adj. rough * speik /speik/ nf. specimen * speil /speil/ nf. mind * speim /speim/ nm. fork * speims /speims/ num. thousand * spein /spein/ nf. grease * speind /speind/ v. frown * speink /speink/ nm. castle * speins /speins/ nm. hybrid * speips /speips/ nf. dust, flour * speir /speir/ adj. notable * speirbs /speirbs/ v. follow * speirs /speirs/ nm. provision * speis /speis/ nf. joint * speist /speist/ nf. picture * speit /speit/ v. surround * speiwd /speiwd/ v. treat * speiws /speiws/ adv. thus * speiwt /speiwt/ adj. funny * spek /speːk/ nf. rep * speks /speːks/ v. snap * spel /speːl/ v. impair * spem /speːm/ v. wrap * spempˈsuiwsews /speːmpˈsuiwseːws/ nm. defect * spenkˈteitwons /speːnkˈteitwoːns/ prep. along * spenˈdoufar /speːnˈdoufar/ interj. goodbye * spenˈkuiferbs /speːnˈkuiferbs/ v. tilt * spesˈkoab /speːsˈkoːab/ adj. empty * spesˈtrukstra /speːsˈtruːkstra/ nf. waist * speu /speu/ v. pull * speud /speud/ nm. streak * speuks /speuks/ nm. crab * speul /speul/ v. suggest * speums /speums/ nf. turtle * speun /speun/ nf. universe * speunks /speunks/ adj. academic * speups /speups/ v. deprive * speur /speur/ conj. before * speurbs /speurbs/ adv. especially * speurks /speurks/ nf. finger, toe * speus /speus/ v. worry * speust /speust/ nm. calcium * speut /speut/ prep. regarding * speuwd /speuwd/ v. hire * speuws /speuws/ adj. primitive * speuwt /speuwt/ num. first * speˈnuidka /speːˈnuidka/ nm. fit * ste /steː/ nm. ink * stems /steːms/ nf. mail * sten /steːn/ nf. jaw * stend /steːnd/ c. albeit * stenk /steːnk/ nf. needle * stens /steːns/ v. stun * steps /steːps/ nf. altar * ster /steːr/ nf. bat (club) * sterbs /steːrbs/ v. call * sterks /steːrks/ nf. camel * sters /steːrs/ nm. architecture * stes /steːs/ nm. risk * stest /steːst/ adj. furious * stews /steːws/ v. have * sti /sti/ ssi adv. how * sti /stiː/ ssiː adv. back * stib /stib/ ssib nf. scene * stib /stiːb/ ssiːb nf. pressure * stibs /stibs/ ssibs nf. nest * stid /stid/ ssid v. let, allow * stid /stiːd/ ssiːd v. pay * stik /stik/ ssik nm. kitchen * stik /stiːk/ ssiːk v. stress * stiks /stiks/ ssiks adj. fancy * stiks /stiːks/ ssiːks v. amuse * stil /stil/ ssil v. require * stim /stim/ ssim v. guess * stim /stiːm/ ssiːm nm. flaw * stims /stims/ ssims nm. language * stims /stiːms/ ssiːms nf. victory * stin /stin/ ssin nf. floor * stin /stiːn/ ssiːn nm. flow * stind /stind/ ssind v. copy, imitate * stink /stink/ ssink nf. militia * stink /stiːnk/ ssiːnk nf. projection * stinks /stinks/ ssinks v. sell * stinks /stiːnks/ ssiːnks adj. accurate * stins /stins/ ssins adj. sensible * stins /stiːns/ ssiːns v. finish * stips /stips/ ssips nm. steam * stips /stiːps/ ssiːps nf. upper class * stir /stir/ ssir nf. shoulder * stir /stiːr/ ssiːr v. reveal * stirbs /stirbs/ ssirbs nf. umbrella * stirbs /stiːrbs/ ssiːrbs nf. battle * stirks /stirks/ ssirks adj. fantastic * stirs /stiːrs/ ssiːrs nf. tire * stis /stis/ ssis pron. other * stis /stiːs/ ssiːs nf. race * stist /stist/ ssist nm. existence * stist /stiːst/ ssiːst nf. tax * stit /stit/ ssit nf. intervention * stit /stiːt/ ssiːt nm. work * stiwd /stiwd/ ssiwd v. wait * stiws /stiws/ ssiws v. hit * stiws /stiːws/ ssiːws nf. excuse * stiwt /stiwt/ ssiwt nm. point * stiwt /stiːwt/ ssiːwt nm. tree, plant * su /su/ adj. long * su /suː/ adv. now * sub /sub/ nm. form * subs /subs/ prep. under * sud /sud/ adj. prone * sui /sui/ nf. half * suib /suib/ nm. bulb * suibs /suibs/ nm. animal * suid /suid/ nm. balcony * suik /suik/ adv. always * suiks /suiks/ nf. report * suil /suil/ nf. receipt * suim /suim/ av. resist * suims /suims/ nf. temple * suin /suin/ nf. meat * suind /suind/ pron. who * suink /suink/ adj. past * suinks /suinks/ v. divert * suins /suins/ nf. crest * suips /suips/ nm. credential * suirks /suirks/ nf. shoe * suirs /suirs/ v. wield * suis /suis/ v. mark * suist /suist/ nm. irony * suit /suit/ v. advance * suiwd /suiwd/ v. gamble * suiws /suiws/ v. devise * suiwt /suiwt/ nf. impulse * suk /suk/ adv. meanwhile * suks /suks/ num. two * sul /sul/ adj. loyal * sum /sum/ nf. trophy * sums /sums/ v. impose * sun /sun/ v. settle (land) * sund /sund/ v. arrive * sunk /suːnk/ adj. credible * sunks /sunks/ nf. security * sunks /suːnks/ v. crunch * suns /suns/ v. may * suns /suːns/ v. simmer * sups /sups/ adj. green * sups /suːps/ v. kiss; v. embrace * sur /sur/ nf. yacht * sur /suːr/ nm. subject * surbs /surbs/ nm. remedy * surbs /suːrbs/ adj. grey * surks /surks/ nm. bow (decorative material) * surks /suːrks/ adv. best * surs /surs/ nf. academy * surs /suːrs/ adj. domestic * sus /sus/ nm. culture * sus /suːs/ adj. lovely * sust /sust/ nf. beast * sust /suːst/ nm. bastard * sut /sut/ nf. shape * suwd /suwd/ nf. campaign * suwd /suːwd/ adj. easy * suws /suws/ nm. shelter * suws /suːws/ adj. bad * suwt /suːwt/ nf. shed * ti /tiː/ siː adj. efficient * tiwt /tiːwt/ siːwt v. drift * to /to/ nf. city * tod /tod/ adv. around * toi /toi/ pron. I (masc.) * toi /toi/ v. be (exist - there is/are) * toib /toib/ adv. behind * toibs /toibs/ v. incorporate * toid /toid/ nm. pea * toik /toik/ v. breathe * toiks /toiks/ v. wash * toil /toil/ nf. habitat * toim /toim/ adj. random * toims /toims/ nf. expression * toin /toin/ v. multiply * toink /toink/ nm. poem * toins /toins/ adj. civilized * toips /toips/ nm. nail * toir /toir/ nm. reward * toirbs /toirbs/ nm. enthusiasm * toirks /toirks/ adj. fine * tois /tois/ adv. etcetera * toist /toist/ nf. stem * toit /toit/ v. stumble * toiws /toiws/ nf. brass * toiwt /toiwt/ v. flirt * tok /tok/ nm. command * toks /toks/ v. stack * tol /tol/ v. imply * tom /tom/ nm. nurse * toms /toms/ nm. parcel * ton /ton/ nf. volume * tonk /tonk/ prep. per * tonks /tonks/ nf. compound * tonkˈtiskwobs /tonkˈtiːskwoːbs/ tonkˈsiːskwoːbs adj. quiet * tons /tons/ nf. self * tonsˈtitwonks /tonsˈtiːtwoːnks/ tonsˈsiːtwoːnks adj. serial * tonˈdeiska /tonˈdeiskaː/ adj. jealous * tops /tops/ nm. motel * topˈteuntyuib /topˈteuntjuib/ nm. demise * tor /tor/ v. report * tosˈtulgoips /tosˈtuːlgoips/ nf. thesis * tou /tou/ pron. me (masc.) * tou /tou/ v. claim * toul /toul/ nm. camera * toums /toums/ nf. ivory * tound /tound/ nm. shelf * tounk /tounk/ conj. than * toups /toups/ nm. terrace * tour /tour/ nf. joy * tourbs /tourbs/ nf. eclipse * tro /troː/ nf. career * trod /troːd/ prep. instead * trok /troːk/ adj. abundant * troks /troːks/ nm. clash * troksˈtoikroibs /troːksˈtoikroibs/ v. escalate * trol /troːl/ adj. swift * trolˈpurgups /troːlˈpurguːps/ nf. surge * trom /troːm/ nm. lease * troms /troːms/ nm. bench * tronˈduikspam /troːnˈduiksːpam/ nm. carriage * tronˈguinsi /troːnˈguinsiː/ adj. reasonable * trorˈkeulpai /troːrˈkeulpai/ v. scream * trost /troːst/ nm. downtown (commercial area of city) * trosˈteuksoim /troːsˈteuksoim/ nf. purpose * trot /troːt/ adj. unfortunate * trou /trou/ nf. road * troub /troub/ adv. over * troud /troud/ nf. situation * trouks /trouks/ nm. crystal * troum /troum/ v. provide * troums /troums/ v. take out * troun /troun/ nm. sequence * trounk /trounk/ nf. show * trounks /trounks/ v. elect * trouns /trouns/ nm. excerpt * troups /troups/ v. feed * trour /trour/ nf. boy * trourbs /trourbs/ adj. left * trourks /trourks/ adj. cold * trours /trours/ nm. bird * trous /trous/ v. crash * troust /troust/ nm. student * trout /trout/ nm. soup * trouwd /trouwd/ nm. sin * trowd /troːwd/ nf. piano * trows /troːws/ nf. credit * trowt /troːwt/ num. second * trowˈdotkwond /troːwˈdoːtkwoːnd/ v. discriminate * troˈdwutkwun /troːˈdwutkwuːn/ v. cater * troˈkwoigye /troːˈkwoigje/ nm. lyrics * troˈwolboi /troːˈwoːlboi/ v. commission * tru /tru/ prep. across * trub /trub/ v. want * trubs /trubs/ conj. if * trud /trud/ v. make * truk /truk/ v. appreciate * truks /truks/ adj. damn * trum /trum/ nm. mood * trun /trun/ nf. manner * trund /trund/ nm. vagina * trunk /trunk/ nf. foliage * trunks /trunks/ nf. wing * truns /truns/ nm. supper * trur /trur/ nm. net * trurbs /trurbs/ nm. dove * trurs /trurs/ v. shove * trus /trus/ v. indulge * trust /trust/ v. know * trut /trut/ adj. tight * truwd /truwd/ v. populate * truws /truws/ nf. potato * truwt /truwt/ adj. dual * u /u/ v. run * u /uː/ nf. morning * ubsˈtokspei /uːbsˈtoksːpei/ v. snatch * ud /ud/ nf. nostril * ui /ui/ num. four * uib /uib/ nf. shovel * uid /uid/ nf. evening * uik /uik/ adj. relevant * uiks /uiks/ nm. stick (of tree) * uil /uil/ nf. liquor * uim /uim/ nf. magazine * uims /uims/ adj. poor, weak * uin /uin/ nf. track * uind /uind/ nm. daughter * uink /uink/ nf. article * uinks /uinks/ adj. gorgeous * uins /uins/ nf. glory * uir /uir/ v. hint * uirks /uirks/ nf. liquid * uirs /uirs/ nm. lake * uis /uis/ v. fail * uist /uist/ nm. structure * uit /uit/ nf. artillery * uiwd /uiwd/ v. indicate * uiws /uiws/ nf. bell * uiwt /uiwt/ nm. recognition * uk /uk/ nf. recession * uks /uks/ det. most * uksˈteimwin /uːksˈteimwin/ v. inflict * ukˈwukse /uːkˈwukse/ nf. outcome * ul /ul/ nm. pig * um /um/ nf. second * ums /ums/ nf. person * umˈkwigre /uːmˈkwigreː/ v. train * un /un/ prep. throughout * und /und/ nm. life * unk /unk/ v. frustrate * unks /unks/ nm. continent * uns /uns/ v. like * uns /uːns/ adj. deliberate * ups /uːps/ v. lick * ur /uːr/ nf. band * urbs /urbs/ v. arrest * urbs /uːrbs/ v. persist * urks /urks/ v. nominate * urs /urs/ nf. altitude * urs /uːrs/ nm. fence * urˈneukyi /uːrˈneukji/ nm. oven * us /us/ v. compromise * ust /ust/ adj. tangible * usˈpindei /uːsˈpiːndei/ nf. atmosphere * ut /ut/ nf. sibling * ut /uːt/ nm. prejudice * utˈulyeir /uːtˈuːljeir/ v. recover * uwd /uwd/ v. hail * uwd /uːwd/ adj. delicious * uwt /uwt/ nm. accountant * uwt /uːwt/ nf. suburb * uwˈsuksoi /uːwˈsuːksoi/ v. brief * uˈnyuinai /uːˈnjuinai/ v. pronounce * uˈrwurtist /uːˈrwuːrtiːst/ uːˈrwuːrsiːst adj. alternate * wu /wu/ nf. police * wu /wuː/ nm. country * wudˈkopteu /wuːdˈkopteu/ adj. spontaneous * wui /wui/ v. play * wuib /wuib/ adj. purple * wuibs /wuibs/ nf. bulk * wuid /wuid/ v. operate * wuik /wuik/ nf. magnitude * wuiks /wuiks/ v. scrape * wuil /wuil/ adj. physical * wuim /wuim/ adj. red * wuims /wuims/ nf. oxygen * wuin /wuin/ nm. fact * wuind /wuind/ v. enjoy * wuink /wuink/ v. close * wuinks /wuinks/ nf. pillar * wuips /wuips/ nf. province * wuir /wuir/ nf. carriage * wuirbs /wuirbs/ nm. pork * wuirks /wuirks/ nf. bacteria * wuirs /wuirs/ v. maintain * wuis /wuis/ nf. sanctuary * wuist /wuist/ v. prevent * wuit /wuit/ nf. mist * wuiwd /wuiwd/ prep. well * wuiws /wuiws/ v. slip * wuiwt /wuiwt/ adj. suspicious * wulˈpoikspu /wuːlˈpoikspu/ nm. hut * wumpˈsoubrek /wuːmpˈsoubreːk/ adj. polar * wun /wun/ v. pluck * wunk /wunk/ nm. monster * wunk /wuːnk/ nf. steel * wunks /wunks/ v. lead * wunks /wuːnks/ pron. nothing * wunkˈtuiwforbs /wuːnkˈtuiwfoːrbs/ v. slide * wuns /wuns/ nm. brush * wuns /wuːns/ nm. turf * wunˈduikspa /wuːnˈduikspa/ nf. triangle * wups /wups/ nf. thigh * wur /wur/ nm. heir * wur /wuːr/ v. accustom * wurbs /wurbs/ nm. ambition * wurbs /wuːrbs/ adj. proud * wurs /wurs/ adj. absurd * wurs /wuːrs/ v. retreat * wurˈsosu /wuːrˈsoːsuː/ nf. compliment * wus /wus/ nf. initiative * wus /wuːs/ v. emit * wust /wust/ nf. control * wust /wuːst/ v. haunt * wut /wut/ v. fetch * wut /wuːt/ nf. tap * wutˈkwepsuin /wuːtˈkweːpsuin/ adj. eager * wutˈkwopruil /wuːtˈkwoːpruil/ adj. temporary * wuwd /wuːwd/ adj. aroused (sexually) * wuws /wuːws/ nf. piece * wuˈfepsan /wuːˈfeːpsaːn/ nm. scratch * wuˈnweuntib /wuːˈnweuntiːb/ wuːˈnweunsiːb nm. angle * wuˈpeusko /wuːˈpeuskoː/ det. whatever * yo /joː/ nm. call * yob /joːb/ nf. bait * yobs /joːbs/ nf. chick (girl) * yod /joːd/ adj. alone * yok /joːk/ nm. roof * yoksˈpoikstrin /joːksːˈpoikstrin/ nm. curl * yol /joːl/ adv. most * yolˈtunei /joːlˈtunei/ nf. burger * yom /joːm/ nf. flake * yoms /joːms/ nf. amount * yomˈneidsu /joːmˈneidsu/ nf. couple * yorˈtospa /joːrˈtoːspaː/ nf. alarm * yowkˈsondou /joːwkˈsondou/ v. migrate * yowˈgospeu /joːwˈgoːspeu/ v. obsess * yoˈbrodyo /joːˈbrodjo/ v. gear * yoˈkyimyui /joːˈkjimjui/ adj. overseas * yoˈpruiwfe /joːˈpruiwfeː/ nm. border * yu /ju/ v. carry * yubs /jubs/ nm. tuna * yud /jud/ v. smash * yui /jui/ adj. black * yuib /juib/ v. flee * yuik /juik/ v. curl * yuiks /juiks/ v. consider * yuim /juim/ adj. interior * yuin /juin/ v. insure * yuind /juind/ adv. hardly * yuink /juink/ v. moan * yuins /juins/ nm. saw * yuir /juir/ v. fight * yuirbs /juirbs/ nf. library * yuirks /juirks/ v. identify * yuis /juis/ v. saturate * yuiwd /juiwd/ nm. buffalo * yuiws /juiws/ v. discuss * yuk /juk/ v. reject * yuks /juks/ adj. selected * yums /jums/ v. contain * yun /jun/ adj. deep * yund /jund/ nf. nation * yunk /junk/ nf. reef * yunks /junks/ nf. transport * yuns /juns/ adj. optimal * yups /jups/ nf. dragon * yur /jur/ v. scan * yurbs /jurbs/ det. that * yurks /jurks/ adj. aggressive * yurs /jurs/ nf. breakdown * yus /jus/ v. insist * yust /just/ v. realise * yut /jut/ nf. thing * yuwd /juwd/ v. feel * yuwt /juwt/ nf. cigar * ˈaa /ˈaːa/ nm. symbol * ˈaai /ˈaːai/ nf. distress * ˈaain /ˈaːain/ nf. fiber * ˈaaink /ˈaːaink/ adj. fertile * ˈabro /ˈaːbro/ nf. shaft * ˈabsaks /ˈaːbsaks/ nm. millennium * ˈadhe /ˈaːdheː/ v. recycle * ˈadwo /ˈaːdwo/ nf. way * ˈadyank /ˈaːdjank/ pron. anything * ˈafoi /ˈaːfoi/ nf. pond * ˈagre /ˈaːgre/ nm. lottery * ˈagyers /ˈaːgjers/ v. propel * ˈakrabs /ˈaːkrabs/ nm. fetus * ˈaksil /ˈaːksil/ v. aspire * ˈakska /ˈaːkska/ nm. diagram * ˈakwibs /ˈaːkwibs/ nm. wallet * ˈalkheirbs /ˈaːlkheirbs/ nm. room (space) * ˈalsai /ˈaːlsai/ nm. crust * ˈalyir /ˈaːljir/ v. whistle * ˈambrib /ˈaːmbrib/ adj. effective * ˈamei /ˈaːmei/ det. own * ˈamkwoi /ˈaːmkwoi/ nf. kind * ˈampsai /ˈaːmpsai/ adj. classic * ˈampsei /ˈaːmpsei/ nm. breed * ˈamwai /ˈaːmwai/ adv. ahead * ˈamwein /ˈaːmwein/ v. squeeze * ˈandi /ˈaːndi/ v. confront * ˈandui /ˈaːndui/ v. leave * ˈangroups /ˈaːngroups/ adj. composite * ˈanklai /ˈaːnklai/ adj. forensic * ˈanksai /ˈaːnksai/ nm. thorn * ˈankui /ˈaːnkui/ v. enrich * ˈanwui /ˈaːnwui/ v. plug * ˈanwuid /ˈaːnwuid/ adj. beautiful * ˈanyui /ˈaːnjui/ nf. granite * ˈapi /ˈaːpiː/ v. flush * ˈara /ˈaːraː/ v. cure * ˈarbeu /ˈaːrbeu/ adj. serious * ˈarki /ˈaːrkiː/ v. pierce * ˈarmi /ˈaːrmiː/ nm. bud * ˈasa /ˈaːsaː/ v. worship * ˈaseu /ˈaːseu/ nf. attribute * ˈaskwo /ˈaːskwoː/ nm. napkin * ˈastkwo /ˈaːstkwoː/ nm. elevation * ˈastro /ˈaːstroː/ nm. zoo * ˈatre /ˈaːtreː/ v. flick * ˈawfu /ˈaːwfuː/ nm. cell * ˈbraai /ˈbraːai/ adj. calm * ˈbrabled /ˈbraːbled/ nf. feat * ˈbrade /ˈbraːde/ v. rally * ˈbrafe /ˈbraːfe/ nf. top, mountain * ˈbragers /ˈbraːgeːrs/ nm. census * ˈbragme /ˈbraːgme/ adj. renowned * ˈbraksoi /ˈbraːksoi/ v. wreck * ˈbrakstoims /ˈbraːkstoims/ nf. boulder * ˈbraksu /ˈbraːksu/ nf. siren * ˈbrakwink /ˈbraːkwink/ v. slash * ˈbrakwu /ˈbraːkwu/ adj. direct * ˈbrakwub /ˈbraːkwub/ v. expose * ˈbralbu /ˈbraːlbu/ nf. doctor * ˈbralkir /ˈbraːlkir/ adj. sophisticated * ˈbralsoi /ˈbraːlsoi/ adj. obscure * ˈbramplei /ˈbraːmplei/ nm. debt * ˈbrampleil /ˈbraːmpleil/ nm. vision * ˈbrampsai /ˈbraːmpsai/ nm. volcano * ˈbramwuin /ˈbraːmwuin/ nf. trauma * ˈbrandeink /ˈbraːndeink/ nm. sensation * ˈbranfui /ˈbraːnfui/ nm. custody * ˈbrangreips /ˈbraːngreips/ nf. sample * ˈbrangruins /ˈbraːngruins/ nf. lobster * ˈbrangwai /ˈbraːngwai/ nf. spur * ˈbrankairbs /ˈbraːnkairbs/ nm. scout * ˈbrankli /ˈbraːnkliː/ nm. bone * ˈbrankou /ˈbraːnkou/ nf. molecule * ˈbranksai /ˈbraːnksai/ v. reconcile * ˈbranteuwt /ˈbraːnteuwt/ nf. program * ˈbrapryui /ˈbraːprjui/ nf. flood * ˈbrardu /ˈbraːrduː/ adj. far * ˈbrarmourbs /ˈbraːrmourbs/ nf. pasture * ˈbraseu /ˈbraːseu/ nf. cloud * ˈbraskwa /ˈbraːskwaː/ v. brake * ˈbrasod /ˈbraːsod/ nf. accent * ˈbrastkweu /ˈbraːstkweu/ v. creep * ˈbrastkwo /ˈbraːstkwo/ v. jump * ˈbrawe /ˈbraːweː/ adj. bankrupt * ˈbrawput /ˈbraːwpuːt/ nm. value * ˈbrawto /ˈbraːwto/ v. elaborate * ˈbrebrok /ˈbrebrok/ nm. canoe * ˈbredha /ˈbredha/ v. oppress * ˈbrekspeks /ˈbrekspeks/ nm. cherry * ˈbrekspiks /ˈbrekspiks/ nm. remnant * ˈbrektoind /ˈbrektoind/ adj. main * ˈbrekwa /ˈbrekwa/ nf. business * ˈbrelwai /ˈbrelwai/ nf. mint * ˈbrempi /ˈbrempi/ v. adapt * ˈbrerdanks /ˈbrerdaːnks/ v. criticise * ˈbrergouns /ˈbrergouns/ nf. pump * ˈbresiwt /ˈbresiːwt/ v. boost * ˈbresod /ˈbresod/ nm. cavity * ˈbrewdyor /ˈbrewdjoːr/ nm. mattress * ˈbrewkso /ˈbrewksoː/ v. warn * ˈdebla /ˈdeːbla/ v. inquire * ˈdeblo /ˈdeːbloː/ nf. tide * ˈdebob /ˈdeːbob/ v. hurt * ˈdebre /ˈdeːbreː/ nf. vest * ˈdebrek /ˈdeːbrek/ v. chop * ˈdebto /ˈdeːbtoː/ adj. important * ˈdebyobs /ˈdeːbjoːbs/ nf. string * ˈdedkenks /ˈdeːdkeːnks/ nf. litigation * ˈdedu /ˈdeːdu/ v. celebrate * ˈdekra /ˈdeːkra/ v. govern * ˈdekyawt /ˈdeːkjawt/ nm. tongue * ˈdelbunks /ˈdeːlbunks/ nm. table * ˈdelkhoirbs /ˈdeːlkhoirbs/ adj. desperate * ˈdelpai /ˈdeːlpai/ nm. target * ˈdelyair /ˈdeːljair/ v. astonish * ˈdelyi /ˈdeːlji/ v. wink * ˈdemkwai /ˈdeːmkwai/ nm. giant * ˈdenfink /ˈdeːnfink/ nf. demon * ˈdenguinks /ˈdeːnguinks/ adj. portable * ˈdenkui /ˈdeːnkui/ v. consult * ˈdenkwaist /ˈdeːnkwaist/ adj. reluctant * ˈdenkwyou /ˈdeːnkwjou/ nf. default * ˈdepryui /ˈdeːprjui/ prep. during * ˈdera /ˈdeːraː/ nm. widow * ˈderbunks /ˈdeːrbuːnks/ nf. examination * ˈderdans /ˈdeːrdaːns/ v. wrestle * ˈderkur /ˈdeːrkuːr/ nf. whore * ˈdermarbs /ˈdeːrmaːrbs/ det. both * ˈderui /ˈdeːrui/ nf. horse * ˈderyi /ˈdeːrjiː/ v. inhibit * ˈdesku /ˈdeːskuː/ v. recruit * ˈdeskwab /ˈdeːskwaːb/ v. float * ˈdeskweu /ˈdeːskweu/ v. accuse * ˈdeskwu /ˈdeːskwuː/ v. confine * ˈdeskwub /ˈdeːskwuːb/ v. edit * ˈdeta /ˈdeːtaː/ nf. ferry * ˈdetenk /ˈdeːteːnk/ adj. missing * ˈdeto /ˈdeːto/ nm. vinegar * ˈdeuai /ˈdeuai/ nm. absence * ˈdeubso /ˈdeubsoː/ nm. reception (of office or hotel) * ˈdeuferks /ˈdeuferks/ nm. patio * ˈdeuhe /ˈdeuhe/ nf. bar (pub) * ˈdeukspa /ˈdeuksːpa/ nf. stripe * ˈdeukwoi /ˈdeukwoi/ adj. good * ˈdeulkoi /ˈdeulkoi/ v. enforce * ˈdeumid /ˈdeumid/ nm. spike * ˈdeunfui /ˈdeunfui/ v. surrender * ˈdeunkwyou /ˈdeunkwjou/ nf. oil * ˈdeuntyai /ˈdeuntjai/ nf. glare * ˈdeuruind /ˈdeuruind/ prep. against * ˈdeuryou /ˈdeurjou/ nf. gravel * ˈdeustkwa /ˈdeustkwaː/ adj. technical * ˈdeuto /ˈdeuto/ adj. nice * ˈdewa /ˈdeːwaː/ nm. degree * ˈdwiai /ˈdwiːai/ adj. coherent * ˈdwidwe /ˈdwiːdwe/ nf. infant * ˈdwinyei /ˈdwiːnjei/ v. search * ˈdwobe /ˈdwobeː/ adj. dense * ˈdwofo /ˈdwofo/ v. afford * ˈdwogma /ˈdwogma/ nf. beard * ˈdwokspoim /ˈdwoksːpoim/ v. blast * ˈdwokwa /ˈdwokwa/ nf. memoir * ˈdwolku /ˈdwolku/ nm. bracelet * ˈdwolwui /ˈdwolwui/ nf. servant * ˈdwomeik /ˈdwomeik/ nm. wedge * ˈdwondi /ˈdwondi/ nf. counselor * ˈdwonklei /ˈdwonklei/ adj. amateur * ˈdwonksui /ˈdwonksui/ adj. antique * ˈdwonkti /ˈdwonktiː/ ˈdwonksiː adj. vertical * ˈdwonwou /ˈdwonwou/ nm. final * ˈdworeu /ˈdworeu/ nf. cab * ˈdworgi /ˈdworgiː/ nf. authority * ˈdworma /ˈdwormaː/ nf. biology * ˈdwormi /ˈdwormiː/ v. depend * ˈdworsa /ˈdworsaː/ nf. homeland, motherland * ˈdwospa /ˈdwospaː/ v. praise * ˈdwostro /ˈdwostroː/ nf. nursery * ˈdwota /ˈdwotaː/ nf. race (ethnicity) * ˈdwotya /ˈdwotjaː/ adj. custom * ˈdwowfa /ˈdwowfaː/ v. tremble * ˈdwowkso /ˈdwowkso/ nm. skillet * ˈdwowku /ˈdwowkuː/ nf. suspect * ˈebsa /ˈeːbsa/ nf. metropolis * ˈebsek /ˈeːbsek/ v. possess * ˈebte /ˈeːbte/ adj. real * ˈebyabs /ˈebjabs/ nm. farm * ˈedka /ˈeːdka/ adj. rare * ˈedo /ˈeːdo/ v. discharge * ˈedwu /ˈeːdwu/ nf. percent * ˈefe /ˈeːfe/ det. such * ˈege /ˈeːgeː/ nm. inn * ˈegmu /ˈegmu/ nf. portion * ˈeke /ˈeːke/ nf. ring * ˈekskak /ˈeːkskak/ v. rattle * ˈekwubs /ˈekwubs/ nf. leisure * ˈelkhei /ˈeːlkhei/ adj. juvenile * ˈelpai /ˈeːlpai/ det. another * ˈelsaist /ˈelsaist/ v. curse * ˈemai /ˈeːmai/ v. masturbate * ˈemwin /ˈemwin/ v. explain * ˈemyib /ˈemjib/ v. extend * ˈengai /ˈeːngai/ v. contradict * ˈenksai /ˈeːnksai/ adj. qualitative * ˈenktou /ˈeːnktou/ v. sail * ˈentuiwt /ˈeːntuiwt/ nm. vase * ˈenuit /ˈeːnuit/ adj. proposed * ˈenyui /ˈenjui/ nm. adventure * ˈepryou /ˈeːprjou/ nf. muscle * ˈepryoums /ˈeprjoums/ v. develop * ˈerkur /ˈeːrkuːr/ adj. top * ˈermarbs /ˈeːrmaːrbs/ nf. illness * ˈertyi /ˈertjiː/ v. could * ˈesko /ˈeːskoː/ nm. sickness * ˈeubyo /ˈeubjo/ v. stain * ˈeudha /ˈeudha/ v. resent * ˈeudwu /ˈeudwu/ nm. scope * ˈeugne /ˈeugneː/ nm. breakthrough * ˈeuke /ˈeuke/ nf. misery * ˈeuksad /ˈeuksad/ adj. valid * ˈeukskoi /ˈeukskoi/ nm. face, forehead * ˈeukstrei /ˈeukstrei/ nm. document * ˈeukyawt /ˈeukjawt/ v. warrant * ˈeulgaps /ˈeulgaps/ nm. shrub * ˈeulu /ˈeulu/ adj. blonde * ˈeungeins /ˈeungeins/ nf. officer * ˈeunstai /ˈeunstai/ nm. tub * ˈeupsa /ˈeupsaː/ nm. cream * ˈeutho /ˈeutho/ v. pant * ˈewgarks /ˈeːwgaːrks/ nm. mercy * ˈewkto /ˈewkto/ nf. bitch * ˈewktu /ˈewktuː/ nf. calf * ˈewto /ˈeːwtoː/ v. shrink * ˈflobe /ˈfloːbeː/ nf. king * ˈflobsek /ˈfloːbseːk/ nm. accident * ˈflobyabs /ˈfloːbjabs/ adj. holy * ˈflodke /ˈfloːdkeː/ nm. novel * ˈflodku /ˈfloːdku/ nm. throat * ˈflodo /ˈfloːdo/ nm. awe * ˈflodsops /ˈfloːdsops/ adj. patient * ˈflodya /ˈfloːdja/ nf. ant * ˈflokab /ˈfloːkab/ adj. amazing * ˈfloke /ˈfloːke/ nm. memo * ˈflokspei /ˈfloːksːpei/ nm. revolution * ˈflokti /ˈfloːkti/ ˈfloːksi v. encourage * ˈfloktund /ˈfloːktund/ nf. turbine * ˈfloli /ˈfloːli/ nf. coat * ˈfloloi /ˈfloːloi/ adj. vivid * ˈflolpai /ˈfloːlpai/ adv. that * ˈfloltoi /ˈfloːltoi/ nm. list * ˈfloltreiwd /ˈfloːltreiwd/ adj. thorough * ˈfloltroiwd /ˈfloːltroiwd/ nf. parlour * ˈflomaiwt /ˈfloːmaiwt/ adj. smart * ˈflomkwi /ˈfloːmkwi/ nf. extreme * ˈflomnei /ˈfloːmnei/ nf. ginger * ˈflomploul /ˈfloːmploul/ nf. pencil * ˈflomui /ˈfloːmui/ nm. luggage * ˈflonai /ˈfloːnai/ v. discourage * ˈflonaiwd /ˈfloːnaiwd/ adj. appropriate * ˈflonkwai /ˈfloːnkwai/ v. hiss * ˈflonkwyeu /ˈfloːnkwjeu/ v. refuse * ˈflontuiwt /ˈfloːntuiwt/ adj. popular * ˈflonweud /ˈfloːnweud/ nm. spell (of magic) * ˈfloplou /ˈfloːplou/ adj. sharp * ˈflopouk /ˈfloːpouk/ adj. pastoral * ˈflopuik /ˈfloːpuik/ v. restrain * ˈflorba /ˈfloːrbaː/ nm. double * ˈflorbeu /ˈfloːrbeu/ v. become * ˈflorguns /ˈfloːrguːns/ v. bond * ˈflornourks /ˈfloːrnourks/ nf. cliff * ˈflorro /ˈfloːrroː/ nm. powder * ˈfloskwo /ˈfloːskwoː/ v. clip * ˈflostkweu /ˈfloːstkweu/ adj. large * ˈfloteum /ˈfloːteum/ nm. air * ˈflowdyor /ˈfloːwdjor/ v. testimfy * ˈflowgurks /ˈfloːwguːrks/ adv. sometimes * ˈflowke /ˈfloːwkeː/ nf. saint * ˈflowkse /ˈfloːwkseː/ nf. hurricane * ˈflowre /ˈfloːwre/ v. amend * ˈflowtewt /ˈfloːwteːwt/ nf. feast * ˈflowtowt /ˈfloːwtowt/ nf. vehicle * ˈflwua /ˈflwuːa/ nf. employer * ˈflwuaind /ˈflwuːaind/ v. die * ˈflwudkwe /ˈflwuːdkwe/ nf. lipstick * ˈflwudo /ˈflwuːdo/ v. near * ˈflwudun /ˈflwuːdun/ v. cooperate * ˈflwudyonk /ˈflwuːdjonk/ nf. light * ˈflwugre /ˈflwuːgre/ nm. prairie * ˈflwugrewd /ˈflwuːgreːwd/ nf. dice * ˈflwuhawd /ˈflwuːhawd/ nf. design * ˈflwukspaks /ˈflwuːkspaks/ v. crush, grind * ˈflwukspam /ˈflwuːksːpam/ v. dial * ˈflwukti /ˈflwuːkti/ ˈflwuːksi v. alleviate * ˈflwukwe /ˈflwuːkwe/ nf. persona * ˈflwultei /ˈflwuːltei/ nf. pavement * ˈflwulu /ˈflwuːlu/ v. implement * ˈflwulyoips /ˈflwuːljoips/ v. notify * ˈflwumbreib /ˈflwuːmbreib/ v. foresee * ˈflwumei /ˈflwuːmei/ nf. ocean * ˈflwumeiwt /ˈflwuːmeiwt/ nf. afternoon * ˈflwumnaik /ˈflwuːmnaik/ nm. franchise * ˈflwumnei /ˈflwuːmnei/ v. stock * ˈflwumpseim /ˈflwuːmpseim/ v. name * ˈflwumptui /ˈflwuːmptui/ v. complete * ˈflwumui /ˈflwuːmui/ v. entail * ˈflwumwai /ˈflwuːmwai/ adj. precious * ˈflwunfainks /ˈflwuːnfainks/ v. neglect * ˈflwungrains /ˈflwuːngrains/ adv. aboard * ˈflwunteuwt /ˈflwuːnteuwt/ adj. municipal * ˈflwuntyuib /ˈflwuːntjuib/ nf. code * ˈflwuptand /ˈflwuːptaːnd/ adj. marital * ˈflwuptui /ˈflwuːptui/ adj. chronic * ˈflwurkour /ˈflwuːrkour/ adj. dry * ˈflwurnourks /ˈflwuːrnourks/ nf. marketing * ˈflwurpi /ˈflwuːrpiː/ nf. spice * ˈflwurreus /ˈflwuːrreus/ interj. no * ˈflwustkwa /ˈflwuːstkwaː/ nf. soldier * ˈflwuteum /ˈflwuːteum/ nm. despair * ˈflwutho /ˈflwuːtho/ nm. plague * ˈflwutwanks /ˈflwuːtwaːnks/ nf. cement * ˈflwuwdya /ˈflwuːwdjaː/ nm. level * ˈflwuwgerks /ˈflwuːwgeːrks/ nm. cylinder * ˈflwuwkors /ˈflwuːwkoːrs/ adj. gay * ˈflwuwktu /ˈflwuːwktuː/ v. whisk * ˈflwuwlo /ˈflwuːwloː/ nm. bundle * ˈflwuwrowd /ˈflwuːwrowd/ v. recommend * ˈfodkwu /ˈfodkwu/ nf. bay * ˈfolnoirs /ˈfolnoirs/ nf. urine * ˈfomyuib /ˈfomjuib/ nf. greed * ˈfopsin /ˈfopsiːn/ nf. honour * ˈforna /ˈfornaː/ nm. trigger * ˈfospo /ˈfospoː/ adj. shiny * ˈfotwonks /ˈfotwonks/ nf. discount * ˈfowro /ˈfowro/ adj. lucrative * ˈfraa /ˈfraːa/ nm. lock * ˈfrabyabs /ˈfraːbjabs/ nm. bra * ˈfradyenk /ˈfraːdjenk/ nf. ensemble * ˈfragret /ˈfraːgreːt/ nf. electricity * ˈfraksoi /ˈfraːksoi/ adj. spare * ˈfralkhei /ˈfraːlkhei/ nf. sweater * ˈframwein /ˈfraːmwein/ v. evacuate * ˈframyai /ˈfraːmjai/ v. allocate * ˈfrandeind /ˈfraːndeind/ nf. maid * ˈfrankti /ˈfraːnktiː/ ˈfraːnksiː nm. whiskey * ˈfranktous /ˈfraːnktous/ v. intercept * ˈfrantyoubs /ˈfraːntjoubs/ nf. sale * ˈfraptoun /ˈfraːptoun/ nm. dictionary * ˈfrarink /ˈfraːriːnk/ v. embrace * ˈfrarmeurbs /ˈfraːrmeurbs/ nf. costume * ˈfrarmu /ˈfraːrmuː/ adj. median * ˈfrarru /ˈfraːrruː/ nm. lettuce * ˈfrastro /ˈfraːstroː/ nf. niche * ˈfratwa /ˈfraːtwaː/ nf. accessory * ˈfrawksos /ˈfraːwksoːs/ v. use * ˈfrawrews /ˈfraːwrews/ v. manifest * ˈfrawso /ˈfraːwso/ adj. fierce * ˈgabte /ˈgaːbteː/ nm. perfume * ˈgadhe /ˈgaːdheː/ nf. forest * ˈgakwi /ˈgaːkwi/ v. exist * ˈgalairks /ˈgaːlairks/ nm. rope * ˈgalsi /ˈgaːlsi/ v. sign * ˈgalti /ˈgaːlti/ ˈgaːlsi nm. stain * ˈgamwuin /ˈgaːmwuin/ adv. yesterday * ˈgapseu /ˈgaːpseu/ v. glance * ˈgardeu /ˈgaːrdeu/ adj. ugly * ˈgarga /ˈgaːrgaː/ nf. diplomacy * ˈgarpi /ˈgaːrpiː/ nf. fantasy * ˈgawa /ˈgaːwaː/ v. save, rescue * ˈgeba /ˈgeba/ nf. change * ˈgekyuwt /ˈgekjuwt/ nm. bit * ˈgemkwui /ˈgemkwui/ v. exaggerate * ˈgenyai /ˈgenjai/ v. pave * ˈgenyuir /ˈgenjuir/ nf. elimination * ˈgertyiwd /ˈgertjiːwd/ v. chat * ˈgeryups /ˈgerjuːps/ nm. day, light * ˈgeskwab /ˈgeskwaːb/ adj. angry * ˈgewlu /ˈgewluː/ v. illustrate * ˈglebre /ˈgleːbre/ nm. cynic * ˈglebrok /ˈgleːbroːk/ nm. patriot * ˈglebsbe /ˈgleːbsbe/ nf. tuition * ˈglebye /ˈgleːbje/ adj. fond * ˈgleloi /ˈgleːloi/ adj. chief * ˈglemaiws /ˈgleːmaiws/ nf. box * ˈglempouks /ˈgleːmpouks/ nf. name * ˈglemyeib /ˈgleːmjeib/ nf. interest * ˈglenkai /ˈgleːnkai/ nm. term * ˈglenstai /ˈgleːnstai/ nf. pain * ˈglepouk /ˈgleːpouk/ nf. louse * ˈgleprya /ˈgleːprjaː/ nm. logic * ˈglerind /ˈgleːriːnd/ adj. dubious * ˈglerka /ˈgleːrkaː/ v. regulate * ˈgleskwu /ˈgleːskwuː/ v. obey * ˈglespabs /ˈgleːspaːbs/ adj. awkward * ˈgletum /ˈgleːtuːm/ nf. velocity * ˈgleuam /ˈgleuam/ nf. science * ˈgleube /ˈgleubeː/ v. interrupt * ˈgleubro /ˈgleubro/ nm. flash * ˈgleubtom /ˈgleubtom/ nm. course * ˈgleudhand /ˈgleudhand/ v. shave * ˈgleudhund /ˈgleudhund/ adj. generic * ˈgleuhoiwd /ˈgleuhoiwd/ nf. hose * ˈgleukske /ˈgleukske/ nf. dress * ˈgleulkhei /ˈgleulkhei/ adj. dim * ˈgleundeink /ˈgleundeink/ adj. approximate * ˈgleunkweist /ˈgleunkweist/ adj. silent * ˈgleunsi /ˈgleunsiː/ v. bore * ˈgleurpars /ˈgleurpaːrs/ v. enhance * ˈgleurwo /ˈgleurwoː/ v. audit * ˈgleuskeu /ˈgleuskeu/ nm. frontier * ˈgleutwu /ˈgleutwuː/ nm. caution * ˈglewga /ˈgleːwgaː/ nm. fin (of fish) * ˈglewkso /ˈgleːwkso/ nm. update * ˈglewkto /ˈgleːwktoː/ v. disperse * ˈglewrewd /ˈgleːwrewd/ nm. prison * ˈgrike /ˈgriːke/ v. stay, remain * ˈgroblo /ˈgrobloː/ v. merge * ˈgrobsboks /ˈgrobsboks/ pron. someone * ˈgrobsoks /ˈgrobsoːks/ v. dispose * ˈgrode /ˈgrode/ adj. outrageous * ˈgrodhe /ˈgrodhe/ adj. sticky * ˈgroksku /ˈgroksku/ nf. lizard * ˈgrokstams /ˈgrokstams/ adj. grim * ˈgrokstrei /ˈgrokstrei/ adj. stubborn * ˈgrokstroi /ˈgrokstroi/ nm. pupil * ˈgroktei /ˈgroktei/ v. collaborate * ˈgrokwoink /ˈgrokwoink/ nm. wardrobe * ˈgrokyawt /ˈgrokjawt/ nm. friction * ˈgrolkheirbs /ˈgrolkheirbs/ nm. archive * ˈgrolpu /ˈgrolpu/ nm. toast * ˈgroltroiwd /ˈgroltroiwd/ v. travel * ˈgroltrui /ˈgroltrui/ v. vow * ˈgromkwoibs /ˈgromkwoibs/ v. fumble * ˈgrompaiks /ˈgrompaiks/ nf. courtyard * ˈgrompeiks /ˈgrompeiks/ nf. cigarette * ˈgrompli /ˈgrompli/ nf. father * ˈgromyaib /ˈgromjaib/ adv. really * ˈgrongai /ˈgrongai/ nm. twilight * ˈgrongeins /ˈgrongeins/ v. extract * ˈgrongins /ˈgrongiːns/ nf. darling * ˈgrongrui /ˈgrongrui/ nf. drought * ˈgrongwi /ˈgrongwiː/ v. retrieve * ˈgronksours /ˈgronksours/ v. stroke * ˈgronktui /ˈgronktui/ num. billion * ˈgronkwou /ˈgronkwou/ nm. penis * ˈgropryam /ˈgroprjaːm/ nf. disease * ˈgroptuind /ˈgroptuind/ nf. vent * ˈgroreu /ˈgroreu/ nf. gun * ˈgrormarbs /ˈgrormaːrbs/ nf. knight * ˈgrorneurks /ˈgrorneurks/ nf. court * ˈgrorni /ˈgrorniː/ prep. except, besides * ˈgrorpeurs /ˈgrorpeurs/ nm. lodge * ˈgrorwawd /ˈgrorwaːwd/ nf. galaxy * ˈgrorwuws /ˈgrorwuːws/ v. deposit * ˈgrospibs /ˈgrospiːbs/ nm. ethic * ˈgrostro /ˈgrostroː/ nm. niece * ˈgrothoms /ˈgrothoːms/ v. acquire * ˈgrowforbs /ˈgrowfoːrbs/ nf. morale * ˈgrowgorks /ˈgrowgoːrks/ v. sprout * ˈgrowkers /ˈgrowkeːrs/ conj. where * ˈgrowkses /ˈgrowkseːs/ nf. compassion * ˈgrowro /ˈgrowro/ nm. valve * ˈgrowtowt /ˈgrowtoːwt/ v. rinse * ˈhoab /ˈhoːab/ adj. thin (of an object) * ˈhoai /ˈhoːai/ nf. emperor * ˈhobste /ˈhoːbste/ nf. haven * ˈhodwe /ˈhoːdweː/ nf. dean * ˈhodye /ˈhoːdjeː/ v. escort * ˈhongrei /ˈhoːngrei/ adj. petty * ˈhordans /ˈhoːrdaːns/ v. attack * ˈhordeu /ˈhoːrdeu/ adj. humble * ˈhorsist /ˈhoːrsiːst/ v. humiliate * ˈhostreu /ˈhoːstreu/ v. achieve * ˈhowpet /ˈhoːwpet/ v. pity * ˈhowpet /ˈhoːwpeːt/ nm. claw * ˈidhend /ˈiːdhend/ nm. eyelid, eyelash * ˈklabled /ˈklaːbleːd/ v. deny * ˈklablo /ˈklaːbloː/ adj. transparent * ˈklabob /ˈklaːboːb/ v. pray * ˈklabsek /ˈklaːbsek/ adj. confident * ˈklabsek /ˈklaːbseːk/ v. take * ˈklabso /ˈklaːbsoː/ v. promise * ˈklabyebs /ˈklaːbjebs/ nm. boost * ˈklabyobs /ˈklaːbjobs/ nf. cabbage * ˈklade /ˈklaːde/ nf. skeptic * ˈkladka /ˈklaːdka/ adj. naked * ˈkladko /ˈklaːdko/ nf. transcript * ˈkladku /ˈklaːdku/ nm. lamb * ˈkladse /ˈklaːdse/ v. drain * ˈkladsu /ˈklaːdsu/ nf. rice * ˈkladwe /ˈklaːdweː/ nf. magic * ˈkladwor /ˈklaːdwor/ nm. rifle * ˈklafoi /ˈklaːfoi/ nf. emotion * ˈklagers /ˈklaːgeːrs/ v. animate * ˈklagyu /ˈklaːgju/ v. roar * ˈklakre /ˈklaːkre/ nm. cinnamon * ˈklakru /ˈklaːkru/ adj. damp * ˈklaksa /ˈklaːksa/ nm. pyramid * ˈklakske /ˈklaːkske/ v. attribute * ˈklakspei /ˈklaːksːpei/ nf. pirate * ˈklakwoibs /ˈklaːkwoibs/ nm. bunker * ˈklalgoi /ˈklaːlgoi/ nf. spy * ˈklalkheirks /ˈklaːlkheirks/ nf. local * ˈklalkhurks /ˈklaːlkhurks/ v. cover * ˈklalki /ˈklaːlki/ nm. chest * ˈklalnai /ˈklaːlnai/ nf. pornography * ˈklaloirs /ˈklaːloirs/ v. revolve * ˈklalpu /ˈklaːlpu/ nf. lesbian * ˈklaltait /ˈklaːltait/ v. direct * ˈklalwui /ˈklaːlwui/ v. bounce * ˈklalyi /ˈklaːlji/ v. conquer * ˈklambrai /ˈklaːmbrai/ nm. lever * ˈklamptei /ˈklaːmptei/ nm. lower class * ˈklampteims /ˈklaːmpteims/ adj. big * ˈklamuiwt /ˈklaːmuiwt/ adj. elusive * ˈklamyui /ˈklaːmjui/ v. recite * ˈklandaind /ˈklaːndaind/ adj. deadly * ˈklanfei /ˈklaːnfei/ nf. rag * ˈklangri /ˈklaːngriː/ v. tease * ˈklanklei /ˈklaːnklei/ nf. syrup * ˈklanksai /ˈklaːnksai/ adj. high, loud * ˈklanktou /ˈklaːnktou/ nf. dynamics * ˈklankwei /ˈklaːnkwei/ adv. lately * ˈklankwyou /ˈklaːnkwjou/ adj. medium * ˈklankwyuit /ˈklaːnkwjuit/ nf. kin * ˈklanstaiws /ˈklaːnstaiws/ v. collect * ˈklanstiws /ˈklaːnstiːws/ ˈklaːnssiːws v. hop * ˈklansui /ˈklaːnsui/ pron. everyone * ˈklanwai /ˈklaːnwai/ adv. about * ˈklapeuk /ˈklaːpeuk/ nf. referendum * ˈklapleul /ˈklaːpleul/ v. assist * ˈklapram /ˈklaːpraːm/ nm. addiction * ˈklapseun /ˈklaːpseun/ nm. nucleus * ˈklargeu /ˈklaːrgeu/ det. former * ˈklarkour /ˈklaːrkour/ adj. true * ˈklarkur /ˈklaːrkuːr/ adj. mature * ˈklarso /ˈklaːrsoː/ nm. heap * ˈklartut /ˈklaːrtuːt/ v. install * ˈklarweuws /ˈklaːrweuws/ nm. contract * ˈklasa /ˈklaːsaː/ v. authorise * ˈklaseu /ˈklaːseu/ nm. paradise * ˈklaskawt /ˈklaːskaːwt/ nf. media * ˈklatu /ˈklaːtuː/ nf. strand * ˈklatwu /ˈklaːtwuː/ adj. recent * ˈklawpe /ˈklaːwpe/ adj. social * ˈklekspa /ˈklekspa/ nf. trouble * ˈklenkai /ˈklenkai/ nm. slogan * ˈklenklui /ˈklenklui/ nf. destination * ˈklenkui /ˈklenkui/ nm. module * ˈklepiks /ˈklepiːks/ nf. rodent * ˈkleploul /ˈkleploul/ v. stall * ˈklergouns /ˈklergouns/ v. confer * ˈklewdops /ˈklewdops/ nf. uncle * ˈkua /ˈkuːa/ adj. simultaneous * ˈkuab /ˈkuːab/ nf. parliament * ˈkuad /ˈkuːad/ v. display * ˈkubla /ˈkuːbla/ nm. unity * ˈkuble /ˈkuːbleː/ nf. scarf * ˈkude /ˈkuːdeː/ nf. throne * ˈkudke /ˈkuːdke/ v. swirl * ˈkudko /ˈkuːdko/ v. last * ˈkudkwans /ˈkuːdkwans/ nf. platter * ˈkufa /ˈkuːfa/ v. surprise * ˈkufe /ˈkuːfe/ nm. revenge * ˈkuferks /ˈkuːfeːrks/ adv. well * ˈkuhawd /ˈkuːhawd/ nf. space (outer) * ˈkuksi /ˈkuːksi/ nf. transplant * ˈkukspim /ˈkuːksːpim/ nm. avenue * ˈkukstra /ˈkuːkstra/ v. predict * ˈkukwe /ˈkuːkwe/ nm. glacier * ˈkukwei /ˈkuːkwei/ nf. grid * ˈkulbins /ˈkuːlbins/ v. underscore * ˈkulkhai /ˈkuːlkhai/ adv. basically * ˈkulnu /ˈkuːlnu/ det. less * ˈkumaik /ˈkuːmaik/ v. judge * ˈkumplou /ˈkuːmplou/ v. subsidize * ˈkunaind /ˈkuːnaind/ adj. tense * ˈkundei /ˈkuːndei/ adj. static * ˈkunkwui /ˈkuːnkwui/ nf. folder * ˈkuntaiwt /ˈkuːntaiwt/ v. donate * ˈkunti /ˈkuːntiː/ ˈkuːnsiː v. rehearse * ˈkunwou /ˈkuːnwou/ nf. water * ˈkuplou /ˈkuːplou/ nm. goal * ˈkupral /ˈkuːpraːl/ v. excel * ˈkupuiks /ˈkuːpuiks/ nf. station * ˈkura /ˈkuːraː/ nm. trail * ˈkurga /ˈkuːrgaː/ v. perceive * ˈkurmu /ˈkuːrmuː/ adj. fuzzy * ˈkurpou /ˈkuːrpou/ nf. ritual * ˈkurtut /ˈkuːrtuːt/ v. probe * ˈkurwawd /ˈkuːrwaːwd/ v. accomplish * ˈkusa /ˈkuːsaː/ v. learn * ˈkusawt /ˈkuːsaːwt/ nm. square * ˈkuskwub /ˈkuːskwuːb/ adj. deaf * ˈkustkwok /ˈkuːstkwok/ v. halt * ˈkuteu /ˈkuːteu/ v. commute * ˈkutheu /ˈkuːtheu/ v. heal * ˈkutonk /ˈkuːtonk/ nf. result * ˈkutra /ˈkuːtraː/ v. intend * ˈkuwons /ˈkuːwoːns/ adj. benign * ˈkuwpo /ˈkuːwpo/ adv. furthermore * ˈkuwput /ˈkuːwpuːt/ nf. rubble * ˈkweble /ˈkweːbleː/ adv. ever * ˈkwebte /ˈkweːbteː/ adj. lush * ˈkwedsu /ˈkweːdsu/ v. be (age) * ˈkwedu /ˈkweːdu/ adj. wet * ˈkwegoirks /ˈkweːgoirks/ nf. flavour * ˈkwehe /ˈkweːheː/ adj. slender * ˈkwelwaiws /ˈkweːlwaiws/ v. brag * ˈkwelwuiwd /ˈkweːlwuiwd/ nf. friend * ˈkwelyi /ˈkweːlji/ adj. robust * ˈkwemnei /ˈkweːmnei/ nm. beetle * ˈkwemnui /ˈkweːmnui/ v. pollute * ˈkwenksei /ˈkweːnksei/ v. behave (well) * ˈkwenktou /ˈkweːnktou/ nm. ship * ˈkwerdi /ˈkweːrdiː/ v. compete * ˈkwernarks /ˈkweːrnaːrks/ nf. copper * ˈkwertot /ˈkweːrtoːt/ nf. hospital * ˈkweskeu /ˈkweːskeu/ nm. rock, stone, mountain * ˈkweski /ˈkweːskiː/ v. spin * ˈkwespo /ˈkweːspoː/ nf. dash * ˈkwetheu /ˈkweːtheu/ prep. within * ˈkwetro /ˈkweːtro/ adj. pure * ˈkwetu /ˈkweːtuː/ nf. prey * ˈkwetwonks /ˈkweːtwonks/ v. earn * ˈkweude /ˈkweude/ v. work * ˈkweufurks /ˈkweufurks/ v. hum * ˈkweugerks /ˈkweugerks/ nm. certificate * ˈkweugers /ˈkweugers/ v. sway * ˈkweugmus /ˈkweugmus/ adj. sober * ˈkweugna /ˈkweugna/ nm. coffin * ˈkweukti /ˈkweukti/ ˈkweuksi v. dine * ˈkweukwi /ˈkweukwi/ v. accept * ˈkweulgins /ˈkweulgins/ v. duck * ˈkweulkhurbs /ˈkweulkhurbs/ v. bang * ˈkweulpeis /ˈkweulpeis/ nm. capsule * ˈkweumni /ˈkweumni/ nm. fat * ˈkweumpui /ˈkweumpui/ v. sweep * ˈkweunfai /ˈkweunfai/ nf. circle * ˈkweungouns /ˈkweungouns/ nm. veil * ˈkweunkwoust /ˈkweunkwoust/ nf. hallway * ˈkweuntrai /ˈkweuntrai/ v. brace * ˈkweupeuks /ˈkweupeuks/ v. permit * ˈkweupryeu /ˈkweuprjeu/ nf. female * ˈkweurkeur /ˈkweurkeur/ nm. vacation * ˈkweurki /ˈkweurkiː/ adj. pervasive * ˈkweuruink /ˈkweuruink/ adv. barely * ˈkweuski /ˈkweuskiː/ adj. rude * ˈkweuspibs /ˈkweuspiːbs/ nf. hook * ˈkweutam /ˈkweutaːm/ nf. quilt * ˈkwewfo /ˈkweːwfoː/ nf. man; adj. male * ˈkwewgurks /ˈkweːwguːrks/ nf. lord * ˈlidkwens /ˈliːdkwens/ v. inhabit * ˈlimwein /ˈliːmwein/ adj. explicit * ˈlobob /ˈloboːb/ nm. siege * ˈlobsboks /ˈlobsboks/ v. decide * ˈlodund /ˈlodund/ v. collapse * ˈlodwaps /ˈlodwaps/ adj. autonomous * ˈlodyunk /ˈlodjunk/ adj. prompt * ˈlofurks /ˈlofurks/ nf. pearl * ˈloka /ˈloka/ nf. coral * ˈloksik /ˈloksik/ nm. reservoir * ˈloksoi /ˈloksoi/ nf. process * ˈlokspiks /ˈlokspiks/ nf. idea * ˈlokspum /ˈloksːpum/ nm. male; nm. human * ˈlokuws /ˈlokuws/ nf. entry * ˈlokwink /ˈlokwink/ nm. anthropology * ˈlolnoirs /ˈlolnoirs/ nf. shack * ˈlolnu /ˈlolnu/ nm. cloth * ˈlolnurs /ˈlolnurs/ nf. shrimp * ˈlolpus /ˈlolpus/ v. roam * ˈlolu /ˈlolu/ conj. unless * ˈlomkwui /ˈlomkwui/ nm. snack * ˈlompsou /ˈlompsou/ v. define * ˈlompsoum /ˈlompsoum/ v. book * ˈlonduind /ˈlonduind/ nm. underwear * ˈlonktais /ˈlonktais/ nf. chance * ˈlonout /ˈlonout/ nm. agriculture * ˈlonstaiws /ˈlonstaiws/ v. import * ˈlontiwt /ˈlontiːwt/ ˈlonsiːwt v. expel * ˈlontrui /ˈlontrui/ nm. exile * ˈlonyuir /ˈlonjuir/ v. suck * ˈlopryou /ˈloprjou/ adj. ripe * ˈlopuik /ˈlopuik/ nf. pot * ˈlorda /ˈlordaː/ num. ten * ˈlormourbs /ˈlormourbs/ adj. small * ˈlorsust /ˈlorsuːst/ nf. cotton * ˈlortust /ˈlortuːst/ v. access * ˈlortyeu /ˈlortjeu/ v. hurry * ˈlortyo /ˈlortjoː/ adj. brown * ˈlosku /ˈloskuː/ nm. blur * ˈloskweub /ˈloskweub/ adj. remarkable * ˈlotonk /ˈlotoːnk/ v. weep * ˈlotwanks /ˈlotwaːnks/ nm. fingerprint * ˈlotwo /ˈlotwoː/ v. avert * ˈlotyeums /ˈlotjeums/ nm. capture * ˈlowdyor /ˈlowdjor/ nf. criteria * ˈlowkto /ˈlowktoː/ nf. victim * ˈlowons /ˈlowons/ nf. son * ˈlowpu /ˈlowpuː/ adj. definite * ˈlowro /ˈlowro/ nf. deputy * ˈlowsews /ˈlowsews/ nf. alcohol * ˈmoa /ˈmoːa/ nf. array * ˈmoabs /ˈmoːabs/ v. retain * ˈmobe /ˈmoːbe/ nm. standard * ˈmobsboks /ˈmoːbsboks/ v. bow * ˈmodan /ˈmoːdan/ v. assume * ˈmode /ˈmoːde/ adv. therefore * ˈmodund /ˈmoːdund/ nf. prose * ˈmofa /ˈmoːfa/ nm. pride * ˈmofer /ˈmoːfeːr/ v. wade * ˈmogmoi /ˈmoːgmoi/ v. order * ˈmohawd /ˈmoːhawd/ v. affiliate * ˈmoke /ˈmoːke/ nf. appetite * ˈmokoi /ˈmoːkoi/ nm. fracture * ˈmoksed /ˈmoːksed/ nm. crawl * ˈmoksti /ˈmoːksti/ ˈmoːkssi nm. paradigm * ˈmoktind /ˈmoːktind/ ˈmoːksind adj. armed * ˈmolanks /ˈmoːlanks/ nf. coal * ˈmolgoips /ˈmoːlgoips/ v. evaporate * ˈmolinks /ˈmoːlinks/ nf. agony * ˈmolirks /ˈmoːlirks/ nf. intestine * ˈmolkhurks /ˈmoːlkhurks/ nm. shrub * ˈmoltoi /ˈmoːltoi/ nm. cloak * ˈmolyoips /ˈmoːljoips/ v. fill * ˈmombri /ˈmoːmbri/ nf. fly * ˈmomkwi /ˈmoːmkwi/ adj. lazy * ˈmomneik /ˈmoːmneik/ nf. champagne * ˈmomnuik /ˈmoːmnuik/ nf. turmoil * ˈmompei /ˈmoːmpei/ v. panic * ˈmomplei /ˈmoːmplei/ adj. flexible * ˈmomui /ˈmoːmui/ v. relax * ˈmomyib /ˈmoːmjib/ adj. casual * ˈmonfi /ˈmoːnfi/ v. scratch * ˈmonkluirks /ˈmoːnkluirks/ v. postpone * ˈmonktais /ˈmoːnktais/ nf. maple * ˈmonstiws /ˈmoːnstiːws/ ˈmoːnssiːws prep. away * ˈmontruibs /ˈmoːntruibs/ adj. cool (fashionable) * ˈmonyeir /ˈmoːnjeir/ nm. perception * ˈmopram /ˈmoːpraːm/ v. mourn * ˈmopryam /ˈmoːprjaːm/ prep. concerning * ˈmopuiks /ˈmoːpuiks/ nf. plaque * ˈmordeu /ˈmoːrdeu/ adj. electoral * ˈmorkir /ˈmoːrkiːr/ prep. at * ˈmorseust /ˈmoːrseust/ nm. hobby * ˈmortya /ˈmoːrtjaː/ adv. tight * ˈmorwo /ˈmoːrwoː/ nm. option * ˈmorwuwd /ˈmoːrwuːwd/ nf. unit * ˈmoryups /ˈmoːrjuːps/ adj. miniature * ˈmoskwa /ˈmoːskwaː/ nm. controversy * ˈmoskwab /ˈmoːskwaːb/ nm. brochure * ˈmostkwo /ˈmoːstkwo/ v. expire * ˈmota /ˈmoːtaː/ adj. sleek * ˈmotkwa /ˈmoːtkwaː/ nm. cathedral * ˈmotkwan /ˈmoːtkwaːn/ nm. sand * ˈmotwa /ˈmoːtwaː/ nm. spine * ˈmowdyor /ˈmoːwdjor/ nm. contempt * ˈmowdyu /ˈmoːwdjuː/ nm. carrier * ˈmowgu /ˈmoːwguː/ nm. cheese * ˈmowo /ˈmoːwo/ nm. east * ˈmowrewd /ˈmoːwrewd/ adj. orange * ˈoa /ˈoːa/ nf. homicide * ˈoble /ˈobleː/ nf. hull * ˈobo /ˈoːbo/ v. worth * ˈobyebs /ˈoːbjebs/ interj. welcome * ˈodon /ˈoːdon/ nf. line * ˈodse /ˈodseː/ adj. safe * ˈodseps /ˈodseːps/ nf. tablet * ˈodyank /ˈoːdjank/ adj. consistent * ˈofa /ˈofa/ nf. tee * ˈofe /ˈofe/ v. defend * ˈoferbs /ˈoːferbs/ nf. clown * ˈofoi /ˈoːfoi/ adj. moist * ˈofu /ˈoːfu/ adj. mere * ˈogers /ˈogers/ nf. need * ˈogma /ˈogma/ adj. sturdy * ˈognest /ˈoːgnest/ nf. key * ˈoka /ˈoka/ v. found * ˈoke /ˈoːke/ nf. bully * ˈokru /ˈokru/ nf. rookie * ˈokstran /ˈokstran/ nm. stride * ˈokstrein /ˈoːkstrein/ v. evoke * ˈokstrin /ˈokstrin/ nm. villain * ˈokteind /ˈokteind/ nm. semen * ˈokweink /ˈoːkweink/ adv. either * ˈokwi /ˈokwi/ nf. fossil * ˈokwoink /ˈoːkwoink/ adj. pending * ˈokye /ˈoːkje/ nf. lecture * ˈokyi /ˈoːkji/ nm. poison * ˈoleinks /ˈoːleinks/ v. circulate * ˈoli /ˈoli/ num. six * ˈoli /ˈoːli/ v. shuffle * ˈolkei /ˈoːlkei/ v. roll * ˈolkhei /ˈolkhei/ v. designate * ˈoltrei /ˈoltrei/ v. drop * ˈombraib /ˈombraib/ nm. formula * ˈombri /ˈoːmbri/ adj. rear * ˈomplui /ˈomplui/ adj. reverse * ˈomplui /ˈoːmplui/ nf. toy * ˈompsai /ˈoːmpsai/ nm. coffee * ˈompsui /ˈompsui/ nf. stock * ˈomuiws /ˈomuiws/ v. stand * ˈomwi /ˈomwi/ nf. dot * ˈondi /ˈoːndi/ v. end * ˈoneind /ˈoneind/ nf. modify * ˈongruips /ˈongruips/ nf. trap * ˈoniwd /ˈoniːwd/ nm. grass * ˈonkairbs /ˈoːnkairbs/ v. hurl * ˈonkirbs /ˈoːnkiːrbs/ nf. winter * ˈonksairs /ˈoːnksairs/ v. comply * ˈonksuirs /ˈoːnksuirs/ adv. forever * ˈonti /ˈoːntiː/ ˈoːnsiː nf. circus * ˈontreubs /ˈoːntreubs/ nm. soul * ˈontrui /ˈontrui/ prep. worth * ˈontyai /ˈoːntjai/ nm. soap * ˈopeu /ˈopeu/ v. crumble * ˈopleu /ˈopleu/ nm. garden * ˈopluil /ˈoːpluil/ adv. why * ˈopouks /ˈoːpouks/ v. kid * ˈopryim /ˈoːprjiːm/ adj. little * ˈorbu /ˈoːrbuː/ v. patrol * ˈorguns /ˈorguːns/ nm. attic * ˈorkour /ˈorkour/ nf. almond * ˈormeurbs /ˈormeurbs/ adj. wise * ˈormi /ˈormiː/ adj. useful * ˈorpeurs /ˈoːrpeurs/ nm. dictator * ˈorpu /ˈorpuː/ v. send * ˈorras /ˈoːrraːs/ nf. teenager * ˈorros /ˈorroːs/ prep. rather * ˈorso /ˈorsoː/ adj. fake * ˈortast /ˈoːrtaːst/ adj. slim (of a person) * ˈortya /ˈoːrtjaː/ v. slump * ˈorwiws /ˈorwiːws/ nm. firearm * ˈorwu /ˈorwuː/ v. win * ˈorya /ˈoːrjaː/ v. validate * ˈoryeu /ˈorjeu/ nf. effort * ˈoryoups /ˈorjoups/ nm. stall * ˈoskweu /ˈoːskweu/ nm. shore * ˈospa /ˈoːspaː/ v. disclose * ˈostak /ˈoːstaːk/ v. announce * ˈotom /ˈotom/ nm. mustard * ˈotyeu /ˈotjeu/ nm. surf * ˈowdaps /ˈoːwdaːps/ nf. fund * ˈowdyups /ˈowdjuːps/ nf. beam * ˈowgorks /ˈoːwgorks/ nm. class * ˈowpet /ˈowpet/ nm. knife * ˈowruws /ˈoːwruːws/ v. exert * ˈowse /ˈowse/ v. drape * ˈpledseps /ˈpleːdseps/ nm. cart * ˈpleksil /ˈpleːksil/ nm. shrine * ˈplekstims /ˈpleːkstims/ ˈpleːkssims adj. hollow * ˈplekteind /ˈpleːkteind/ v. overlook * ˈplenkui /ˈpleːnkui/ nf. kink (sharp twist) * ˈplenound /ˈpleːnound/ nf. seizure * ˈpleprya /ˈpleːprjaː/ nf. wrist * ˈplermi /ˈpleːrmiː/ nf. mob * ˈpleteum /ˈpleːteum/ v. doom * ˈpleua /ˈpleua/ nf. question * ˈpleuai /ˈpleuai/ adj. wrong * ˈpleudyank /ˈpleudjank/ v. try * ˈpleudyenk /ˈpleudjeːnk/ nf. sewage * ˈpleufe /ˈpleufe/ adj. stunning * ˈpleugme /ˈpleugmeː/ nm. privilege * ˈpleugna /ˈpleugna/ nm. advice * ˈpleugurks /ˈpleugurks/ adj. round * ˈpleuksil /ˈpleuksil/ v. aim * ˈpleukteind /ˈpleukteind/ nf. orchard * ˈpleulkoi /ˈpleulkoi/ nf. price * ˈpleumiws /ˈpleumiws/ v. detain * ˈpleumuiwt /ˈpleumuiwt/ nf. property * ˈpleungweips /ˈpleungweips/ nf. logo * ˈpleunktais /ˈpleunktais/ nf. pen * ˈpleupaks /ˈpleupaːks/ adj. bleak * ˈpleurmi /ˈpleurmiː/ nf. spinach * ˈpleurtist /ˈpleurtiːst/ ˈpleursiːst adj. cute * ˈpleuspabs /ˈpleuspaːbs/ nf. premiere * ˈpleustkwo /ˈpleustkwoː/ nf. letter * ˈpleuteum /ˈpleuteum/ nf. crown * ˈpleuwkors /ˈpleuwkors/ v. squash * ˈplewdyor /ˈpleːwdjoːr/ adv. certainly * ˈpredhonk /ˈpreːdhonk/ nm. ideal * ˈprelairs /ˈpreːlairs/ v. strive * ˈprelpeist /ˈpreːlpeist/ nf. puppet * ˈpremyui /ˈpreːmjui/ v. proclaim * ˈprenkluirks /ˈpreːnkluirks/ adj. other * ˈprensui /ˈpreːnsui/ nm. flame * ˈprepryeu /ˈpreːprjeu/ nf. temper * ˈprerbuink /ˈpreːrbuink/ v. erase * ˈprerkur /ˈpreːrkuːr/ nf. earth * ˈprestkwoks /ˈpreːstkwoks/ v. abolish * ˈprestreu /ˈpreːstreu/ v. interact * ˈpretwanks /ˈpreːtwaːnks/ nm. observation * ˈprewdyur /ˈpreːwdjuːr/ v. classify * ˈprewkse /ˈpreːwkseː/ nm. constitution * ˈprewkurks /ˈpreːwkuːrks/ nm. proliferation * ˈprewpu /ˈpreːwpuː/ adj. confidential * ˈpube /ˈpuːbeː/ nm. fungus * ˈpubstol /ˈpuːbstoːl/ nf. chorus * ˈpubyeb /ˈpuːbjeːb/ v. align * ˈpudkwu /ˈpuːdkwu/ nf. enemy * ˈpugna /ˈpuːgna/ nf. rug * ˈpugnet /ˈpuːgneːt/ v. abuse * ˈpugoirks /ˈpuːgoirks/ nf. army * ˈpugru /ˈpuːgru/ nf. repetition * ˈpuhoiwd /ˈpuːhoiwd/ nm. sugar * ˈpuhu /ˈpuːhu/ adj. plausible * ˈpukroibs /ˈpuːkroibs/ v. chant * ˈpukske /ˈpuːkske/ v. straighten * ˈpukskoiks /ˈpuːkskoiks/ adv. less * ˈpuksoik /ˈpuːksoik/ v. combine * ˈpulnai /ˈpuːlnai/ nm. desert * ˈpulsist /ˈpuːlsist/ v. startle * ˈpumkwei /ˈpuːmkwei/ adj. keen * ˈpumpsaim /ˈpuːmpsaim/ nm. succession * ˈpumpseim /ˈpuːmpseim/ nm. sausage * ˈpumpteims /ˈpuːmpteims/ nf. frog * ˈpumptims /ˈpuːmptims/ ˈpuːmpsims nf. oath * ˈpundi /ˈpuːndi/ nf. canvas * ˈpuneut /ˈpuːneut/ nm. incident * ˈpuneuwd /ˈpuːneuwd/ nm. tribunal * ˈpunfuinks /ˈpuːnfuinks/ nm. path * ˈpungrouns /ˈpuːngrouns/ nm. impression * ˈpungwuir /ˈpuːngwuir/ nf. chalk * ˈpuniwd /ˈpuːniːwd/ v. insult * ˈpunklou /ˈpuːnklou/ nm. strip * ˈpunklui /ˈpuːnklui/ nf. ass * ˈpunkourks /ˈpuːnkourks/ v. conceal * ˈpunkwaist /ˈpuːnkwaist/ nf. hip * ˈpuntreubs /ˈpuːntreubs/ adj. volatile * ˈpuntyibs /ˈpuːntjiːbs/ adj. early * ˈpunyairbs /ˈpuːnjairbs/ v. stretch * ˈpuplal /ˈpuːplaːl/ v. taste * ˈpuproum /ˈpuːproum/ nf. glasses * ˈpupsou /ˈpuːpsou/ nf. uniform * ˈpurnurks /ˈpuːrnuːrks/ nf. clinic * ˈpursis /ˈpuːrsiːs/ nf. town, population * ˈpurteu /ˈpuːrteu/ nf. dish * ˈpuskawt /ˈpuːskaːwt/ adv. anyway * ˈpuskeu /ˈpuːskeu/ nf. action * ˈpuskwabs /ˈpuːskwaːbs/ nm. aunt * ˈpuspud /ˈpuːspuːd/ nm. verse * ˈpustkweuk /ˈpuːstkweuk/ nf. education * ˈpusto /ˈpuːstoː/ nf. autumn * ˈpustruks /ˈpuːstruːks/ v. satisfy * ˈpute /ˈpuːteː/ v. embark * ˈpuwkse /ˈpuːwkse/ v. attend * ˈpuwktost /ˈpuːwktoːst/ v. freeze * ˈpuwpo /ˈpuːwpo/ adj. ancient * ˈpuwru /ˈpuːwruː/ adj. scarce * ˈpwiainks /ˈpwiːainks/ nf. horizon * ˈpwikteind /ˈpwiːkteind/ adj. triple * ˈpwingrai /ˈpwiːngrai/ adj. earnest * ˈpwispa /ˈpwiːspaː/ nf. jelly * ˈpwitra /ˈpwiːtraː/ nf. tear * ˈpwobrod /ˈpwobroːd/ nm. wish * ˈpwobsto /ˈpwobsto/ nf. tusk * ˈpwobyobs /ˈpwobjoːbs/ adj. hybrid * ˈpwoden /ˈpwodeːn/ nm. assassin * ˈpwofoi /ˈpwofoi/ v. plough * ˈpwogerks /ˈpwogeːrks/ nf. chair * ˈpwohe /ˈpwohe/ prep. upon * ˈpwokspi /ˈpwoksːpi/ v. manoeuvre * ˈpwokwa /ˈpwokwa/ v. roast * ˈpwolgans /ˈpwolgans/ nf. suitcase * ˈpwolneirs /ˈpwolneirs/ v. smile * ˈpwolpois /ˈpwolpois/ prep. above * ˈpwolsist /ˈpwolsist/ nm. recreation * ˈpwolsoi /ˈpwolsoi/ nf. tornado * ˈpwoltrut /ˈpwoltrut/ nm. descendant * ˈpwolwuiws /ˈpwolwuiws/ nf. ethnicity * ˈpwolyair /ˈpwoljair/ nf. clay * ˈpwomaid /ˈpwomaid/ nm. pastry * ˈpwombrei /ˈpwombrei/ v. spell * ˈpwombruib /ˈpwombruib/ adj. lone * ˈpwomid /ˈpwomid/ v. ignite * ˈpwomnai /ˈpwomnai/ nf. bead * ˈpwomneik /ˈpwomneik/ nf. broom * ˈpwompteims /ˈpwompteims/ v. instruct * ˈpwoneu /ˈpwoneu/ nm. pocket * ˈpwongou /ˈpwongou/ nf. gut * ˈpwonguins /ˈpwonguins/ nm. luxury * ˈpwonktais /ˈpwonktais/ nf. insurance * ˈpwonstou /ˈpwonstou/ nm. candle * ˈpwonwoud /ˈpwonwoud/ nf. terror * ˈpwopuiks /ˈpwopuiks/ nf. ditch * ˈpworbu /ˈpworbuː/ nf. dome * ˈpwordeuns /ˈpwordeuns/ nm. genocide * ˈpwordu /ˈpworduː/ v. separate * ˈpworgeuns /ˈpworgeuns/ v. climb * ˈpworni /ˈpworniː/ adj. excellent * ˈpworwa /ˈpworwaː/ nf. precinct * ˈpwoskweub /ˈpwoskweub/ nm. illusion * ˈpwospa /ˈpwospaː/ v. bolster * ˈpwospabs /ˈpwospaːbs/ nf. foe * ˈpwostru /ˈpwostruː/ v. would * ˈpwoteum /ˈpwoteum/ adv. apart * ˈpwothoms /ˈpwothoːms/ adj. absent * ˈpwotkwo /ˈpwotkwoː/ adj. vague * ˈpwotkwon /ˈpwotkwoːn/ nm. merchandise * ˈpwowdyo /ˈpwowdjo/ v. test * ˈpwowgu /ˈpwowguː/ v. assemble * ˈpwowko /ˈpwowko/ nf. crate * ˈpwowksors /ˈpwowksors/ adj. immense * ˈpwowlest /ˈpwowlest/ nm. crater * ˈpyabrad /ˈpjaːbrad/ v. peer * ˈpyabste /ˈpjaːbsteː/ adj. rigid * ˈpyabyebs /ˈpjaːbjebs/ nm. sediment * ˈpyadhund /ˈpjaːdhund/ nf. plain * ˈpyadkonks /ˈpjaːdkonks/ v. devote * ˈpyadkwens /ˈpjaːdkwens/ v. bite * ˈpyadun /ˈpjaːdun/ nf. embrace * ˈpyage /ˈpjaːgeː/ nm. demographic * ˈpyakspei /ˈpjaːksːpei/ nm. charge * ˈpyakspel /ˈpjaːkspel/ nf. cult * ˈpyakspu /ˈpjaːksːpu/ nf. loop * ˈpyakyewt /ˈpjaːkjewt/ nf. mill * ˈpyalnoi /ˈpjaːlnoi/ nf. nickname * ˈpyaltit /ˈpjaːltit/ ˈpjaːlsit v. certify * ˈpyamkwoid /ˈpjaːmkwoid/ nf. textile * ˈpyamnik /ˈpjaːmnik/ adj. sound * ˈpyamplei /ˈpjaːmplei/ nf. pottery * ˈpyampsui /ˈpjaːmpsui/ nm. reservation * ˈpyampteims /ˈpjaːmpteims/ nf. goose * ˈpyangruins /ˈpjaːngruins/ nf. waiter/waitress * ˈpyankairbs /ˈpjaːnkairbs/ nm. stool * ˈpyanstou /ˈpjaːnstou/ nm. motif * ˈpyantreubs /ˈpjaːntreubs/ v. illuminate * ˈpyanyei /ˈpjaːnjei/ nm. tenant * ˈpyapram /ˈpjaːpraːm/ v. mandate * ˈpyapsoun /ˈpjaːpsoun/ nf. apparatus * ˈpyaseud /ˈpjaːseud/ nf. approach * ˈpyasku /ˈpjaːskuː/ nf. clause * ˈpyastkwa /ˈpjaːstkwaː/ adv. hence * ˈpyastkwo /ˈpjaːstkwoː/ v. deteriorate * ˈpyastok /ˈpjaːstok/ nf. apple * ˈpyatanks /ˈpjaːtaːnks/ v. destroy * ˈpyathums /ˈpjaːthuːms/ nm. choir * ˈpyatkwo /ˈpjaːtkwoː/ nf. blasphemy * ˈpyatrand /ˈpjaːtraːnd/ nf. ammunition * ˈpyawdya /ˈpjaːwdjaː/ nm. staple * ˈpyawens /ˈpjaːweːns/ nf. heritage * ˈpyawksers /ˈpjaːwksers/ v. disrupt * ˈpyawtewt /ˈpjaːwteːwt/ v. massage * ˈpyefe /ˈpjefe/ nf. wound * ˈpyekwand /ˈpjekwand/ nf. salon * ˈpyekyawt /ˈpjekjawt/ nf. dwarf * ˈpyelkhai /ˈpjelkhai/ v. erect * ˈpyemai /ˈpjemai/ nm. breast * ˈpyemnoik /ˈpjemnoik/ adj. worthy * ˈpyemplou /ˈpjemplou/ prep. till * ˈpyenklai /ˈpjenklai/ v. relate * ˈpyeproum /ˈpjeproum/ nf. prince * ˈrobsbeks /ˈroːbsbeːks/ nm. society * ˈrobto /ˈroːbto/ adj. vacant * ˈrodon /ˈroːdon/ v. clarify * ˈroferks /ˈroːferks/ nf. flour * ˈroga /ˈroːga/ adj. favourite * ˈrogyes /ˈroːgjes/ nf. bee * ˈrogyes /ˈroːgjeːs/ v. enlist * ˈrohoi /ˈroːhoi/ nf. film * ˈrokspe /ˈroːkspe/ nf. information * ˈrokspel /ˈroːkspel/ nm. resolution * ˈrolbans /ˈroːlbans/ nm. opinion * ˈroleink /ˈroːleink/ nm. spectrum * ˈrolkhirks /ˈroːlkhirks/ v. rise * ˈrolkhoirks /ˈroːlkhoirks/ nf. rainbow * ˈrolpois /ˈroːlpois/ adj. equivalent * ˈromai /ˈroːmai/ v. deliver * ˈromnaik /ˈroːmnaik/ adj. outside * ˈromniks /ˈroːmniks/ nm. seat * ˈromnoi /ˈroːmnoi/ nm. pubic hair * ˈrompsei /ˈroːmpsei/ adj. insane * ˈromptai /ˈroːmptai/ v. camp * ˈromwein /ˈroːmwein/ adj. attractive * ˈromyeib /ˈroːmjeib/ v. collide * ˈrondou /ˈroːndou/ v. glare * ˈrongwips /ˈroːngwiːps/ adj. immune * ˈronkeirbs /ˈroːnkeirbs/ adj. entire * ˈronkteirs /ˈroːnkteirs/ nm. apology * ˈronktui /ˈroːnktui/ nf. propaganda * ˈronkwyeust /ˈroːnkwjeust/ nf. ambassador * ˈronsti /ˈroːnstiː/ ˈroːnssiː adj. adjacent * ˈronyair /ˈroːnjair/ nf. void * ˈronyi /ˈroːnjiː/ adj. internal * ˈronyir /ˈroːnjiːr/ nf. mug * ˈronyuir /ˈroːnjuir/ nm. curator * ˈropri /ˈroːpriː/ v. endorse * ˈropryoums /ˈroːprjoums/ v. penetrate * ˈrorand /ˈroːraːnd/ adj. ignorant * ˈrornirks /ˈroːrniːrks/ nm. dusk * ˈrorpa /ˈroːrpaː/ v. squint * ˈrorra /ˈroːrraː/ nm. insurgent * ˈrorwuwd /ˈroːrwuːwd/ v. write * ˈrospobs /ˈroːspoːbs/ v. reap * ˈrostkwok /ˈroːstkwok/ nf. enterprise * ˈrostkwok /ˈroːstkwoːk/ v. vomit * ˈrota /ˈroːtaː/ nf. trader * ˈrotro /ˈroːtro/ v. sleep; nm. dream * ˈrowfurbs /ˈroːwfuːrbs/ adj. prevalent * ˈrowgerks /ˈroːwgerks/ nf. regression * ˈrowlust /ˈroːwluːst/ v. cheer * ˈrowpowd /ˈroːwpowd/ v. pace * ˈrowsows /ˈroːwsoːws/ v. believe * ˈskraa /ˈskraːa/ nf. tradition * ˈskrabstal /ˈskraːbstal/ v. rent * ˈskrabye /ˈskraːbjeː/ adv. long * ˈskradhund /ˈskraːdhund/ nf. tower * ˈskradsu /ˈskraːdsu/ v. refine * ˈskragmu /ˈskraːgmu/ nm. transition * ˈskrakoi /ˈskraːkoi/ nf. showcase * ˈskrakstoims /ˈskraːkstoims/ nf. nephew * ˈskraksu /ˈskraːksu/ adj. mid * ˈskrakta /ˈskraːkta/ nf. schedule * ˈskraktind /ˈskraːktind/ ˈskraːksind nm. policy * ˈskrakwank /ˈskraːkwank/ v. situate * ˈskralgeins /ˈskraːlgeins/ conj. because * ˈskralgins /ˈskraːlgins/ nf. tourist * ˈskralirks /ˈskraːlirks/ adv. too * ˈskraloi /ˈskraːloi/ nf. outbreak * ˈskralpus /ˈskraːlpus/ nm. oyster * ˈskralseist /ˈskraːlseist/ nm. branch * ˈskralweiwd /ˈskraːlweiwd/ nf. offspring * ˈskrampli /ˈskraːmpli/ v. steal * ˈskrampsuim /ˈskraːmpsuim/ nm. wedding * ˈskrankourbs /ˈskraːnkourbs/ v. abandon * ˈskranstuiws /ˈskraːnstuiws/ v. shop * ˈskrapryeu /ˈskraːprjeu/ nm. ramp * ˈskrarra /ˈskraːrraː/ nf. souvenir * ˈskrartyeut /ˈskraːrtjeut/ adj. single * ˈskrasaws /ˈskraːsaːws/ v. ignore * ˈskratank /ˈskraːtaːnk/ nm. rubber * ˈskratom /ˈskraːtom/ nm. geography * ˈskratronk /ˈskraːtronk/ nm. implant * ˈskrawge /ˈskraːwge/ v. bluff * ˈskrawlost /ˈskraːwlost/ v. rest * ˈskrawo /ˈskraːwoː/ adj. rigorous * ˈskrawre /ˈskraːwre/ adj. urgent * ˈskredwaps /ˈskredwaps/ nm. hydrogen * ˈskregars /ˈskregars/ v. replicate * ˈskrekwibs /ˈskrekwibs/ nf. segregate * ˈskreli /ˈskreli/ v. trick * ˈskrelpoi /ˈskrelpoi/ adj. perfect * ˈskrentrui /ˈskrentrui/ nm. mystery * ˈskrentyaibs /ˈskrentjaibs/ v. turn sth. on * ˈskrepryui /ˈskreprjui/ nm. motion * ˈskrepsui /ˈskrepsui/ nf. canopy * ˈskreryaps /ˈskrerjaːps/ det. each * ˈskreryoups /ˈskrerjoups/ v. devastate * ˈskreskub /ˈskreskuːb/ adj. steep * ˈskrestak /ˈskrestaːk/ nm. military * ˈskrewlust /ˈskrewluːst/ adj. stable * ˈskrewto /ˈskrewto/ nm. lion * ˈskubab /ˈskuːbab/ nf. terminal * ˈskubsbeks /ˈskuːbsbeːks/ nf. membrane * ˈskubso /ˈskuːbsoː/ pron. nobody * ˈskubste /ˈskuːbsteː/ v. compose * ˈskubtems /ˈskuːbtems/ v. murmur * ˈskubtom /ˈskuːbtom/ adj. free * ˈskudwu /ˈskuːdwu/ adj. dark * ˈskugya /ˈskuːgja/ v. conspire * ˈskugyes /ˈskuːgjeːs/ nm. pub * ˈskugyoi /ˈskuːgjoi/ adj. ambiguous * ˈskukred /ˈskuːkred/ v. appeal * ˈskukroid /ˈskuːkroid/ nm. clove * ˈskulbeinks /ˈskuːlbeinks/ prep. after * ˈskulnai /ˈskuːlnai/ nm. network * ˈskultriwd /ˈskuːltriwd/ nf. echo * ˈskulyips /ˈskuːljips/ v. act * ˈskumkwi /ˈskuːmkwi/ nm. tiger * ˈskumnaik /ˈskuːmnaik/ nf. garment * ˈskumpai /ˈskuːmpai/ adv. close * ˈskumpsoum /ˈskuːmpsoum/ nm. meadow * ˈskumyoi /ˈskuːmjoi/ v. speculate * ˈskungwips /ˈskuːngwiːps/ adj. aware * ˈskunseuws /ˈskuːnseuws/ nm. agency * ˈskunsou /ˈskuːnsou/ nf. veteran * ˈskunsouws /ˈskuːnsouws/ v. be (temporary state) * ˈskuntreu /ˈskuːntreu/ nm. bag * ˈskunyai /ˈskuːnjai/ nf. gown * ˈskupruim /ˈskuːpruim/ nf. fuse * ˈskurbounk /ˈskuːrbounk/ v. paralyse * ˈskurdins /ˈskuːrdiːns/ nm. salt * ˈskusteu /ˈskuːsteu/ v. estimate * ˈskutwe /ˈskuːtweː/ nf. paradox * ˈskuwgerks /ˈskuːwgeːrks/ v. irrigate * ˈskuwgo /ˈskuːwgo/ nm. mural * ˈskuwktes /ˈskuːwktes/ nf. remains * ˈskuwpot /ˈskuːwpot/ nf. example * ˈskuwte /ˈskuːwteː/ v. push * ˈspebrok /ˈspeːbroːk/ v. remove * ˈspebtom /ˈspeːbtoːm/ nm. stay * ˈspeden /ˈspeːden/ v. peek * ˈspedho /ˈspeːdho/ v. study * ˈspedkwans /ˈspeːdkwans/ nm. opposite * ˈspedsops /ˈspeːdsops/ nf. success * ˈspegne /ˈspeːgne/ v. spray * ˈspekoiws /ˈspeːkoiws/ nf. integrity * ˈspekskoi /ˈspeːkskoi/ nm. tape * ˈspeksoil /ˈspeːksoil/ v. face * ˈspekstroin /ˈspeːkstroin/ nf. crime * ˈspektei /ˈspeːktei/ nf. tag * ˈspekwei /ˈspeːkwei/ adj. short * ˈspelanks /ˈspeːlanks/ v. swim * ˈspelink /ˈspeːlink/ nm. razor * ˈspelnoirs /ˈspeːlnoirs/ adj. sweet * ˈspelurks /ˈspeːlurks/ v. gasp * ˈspemoi /ˈspeːmoi/ det. whose * ˈspemptuims /ˈspeːmptuims/ adv. up * ˈspemwai /ˈspeːmwai/ nm. jam * ˈspenkwaist /ˈspeːnkwaist/ nm. torso * ˈspenkwou /ˈspeːnkwou/ nm. cereal * ˈspenkwuist /ˈspeːnkwuist/ nm. liberty * ˈspentraibs /ˈspeːntraibs/ v. deter * ˈspenuiwd /ˈspeːnuiwd/ nm. axe * ˈspepou /ˈspeːpou/ v. tangle * ˈspepsa /ˈspeːpsaː/ v. smell (emit odour) * ˈsperdunks /ˈspeːrduːnks/ nf. mammal * ˈsperka /ˈspeːrkaː/ nf. shield * ˈsperri /ˈspeːrriː/ nf. foam * ˈsperteust /ˈspeːrteust/ v. crouch * ˈspertu /ˈspeːrtuː/ nf. justice * ˈspertyut /ˈspeːrtjuːt/ adj. daunting * ˈspeskwub /ˈspeːskwuːb/ nf. margin * ˈspeteum /ˈspeːteum/ nm. moment * ˈspethu /ˈspeːthuː/ nm. examine * ˈspetkwa /ˈspeːtkwaː/ nm. lens * ˈspetonk /ˈspeːtoːnk/ adv. actually * ˈspeua /ˈspeua/ adj. tactical * ˈspeube /ˈspeubeː/ v. confess * ˈspeudku /ˈspeudku/ adj. quick * ˈspeudkwe /ˈspeudkwe/ nf. shooting star * ˈspeuka /ˈspeuka/ nf. charcoal * ˈspeuksek /ˈspeuksek/ v. fix, mend * ˈspeuksi /ˈspeuksi/ nf. conquest * ˈspeuksoi /ˈspeuksoi/ nm. drama * ˈspeuktei /ˈspeuktei/ nm. bark (of tree) * ˈspeuloink /ˈspeuloink/ nm. capacity * ˈspeultoit /ˈspeultoit/ v. clap * ˈspeumwain /ˈspeumwain/ adj. thick * ˈspeuntribs /ˈspeuntriːbs/ nf. casino * ˈspeupouk /ˈspeupouk/ adv. enough * ˈspeupti /ˈspeuptiː/ ˈspeupsiː nf. fear * ˈspeurgans /ˈspeurgaːns/ nm. spectacle * ˈspeurkeu /ˈspeurkeu/ nf. pear * ˈspeurwowd /ˈspeurwoːwd/ nm. grace * ˈspeuryeu /ˈspeurjeu/ nm. politics * ˈspeustruks /ˈspeustruːks/ nm. icon * ˈspeutonks /ˈspeutoːnks/ nf. resemblance * ˈspewans /ˈspeːwaːns/ v. topple * ˈspewktest /ˈspeːwktest/ nm. ash * ˈspewlet /ˈspeːwlet/ pron. anyone * ˈspewse /ˈspeːwseː/ v. care * ˈsubo /ˈsuːboː/ v. squat * ˈsuge /ˈsuːgeː/ nm. hood * ˈsuki /ˈsuːki/ adj. broad * ˈsukstoi /ˈsuːkstoi/ v. forecast * ˈsukwei /ˈsuːkwei/ nm. device * ˈsukwoi /ˈsuːkwoi/ prep. near * ˈsukyewt /ˈsuːkjewt/ adj. violent * ˈsulank /ˈsuːlank/ v. admire * ˈsulkir /ˈsuːlkir/ nf. dune * ˈsulkirbs /ˈsuːlkirbs/ nf. pest * ˈsulnei /ˈsuːlnei/ nf. attention * ˈsumbraiwt /ˈsuːmbraiwt/ nf. sweetheart * ˈsumpseim /ˈsuːmpseim/ adj. exempt * ˈsunktai /ˈsuːnktai/ adj. last (final) * ˈsunsuiws /ˈsuːnsuiws/ nm. genetics * ˈsunteu /ˈsuːnteu/ v. erode * ˈsupleuks /ˈsuːpleuks/ v. vary * ˈsupri /ˈsuːpriː/ nf. flesh * ˈsuptand /ˈsuːptaːnd/ nf. tail * ˈsurros /ˈsuːrroːs/ nf. cushion * ˈsuspa /ˈsuːspaː/ nm. empathy * ˈsustkwuks /ˈsuːstkwuːks/ v. excite * ˈsutom /ˈsuːtom/ v. transfer * ˈsuwdya /ˈsuːwdjaː/ nf. fuel * ˈsuwfarbs /ˈsuːwfaːrbs/ v. fashion * ˈsuwgerbs /ˈsuːwgeːrbs/ nf. acquaintance * ˈsuwlest /ˈsuːwleːst/ v. volunteer * ˈtiaink /ˈtiːaink/ ˈsiːaink v. recognise * ˈtimpleil /ˈtiːmpleil/ ˈsiːmpleil conj. or * ˈtinaiwd /ˈtiːnaiwd/ ˈsiːnaiwd nf. dog * ˈtingei /ˈtiːngei/ ˈsiːngei nm. forecast * ˈtitra /ˈtiːtraː/ ˈsiːtraː v. advocate * ˈtobrek /ˈtobrek/ v. plant * ˈtodhend /ˈtodheːnd/ v. dig * ˈtodse /ˈtodse/ v. laugh * ˈtokrabs /ˈtokrabs/ nf. navy * ˈtokstrein /ˈtokstrein/ adj. crude * ˈtoksuk /ˈtoksuk/ nf. iron * ˈtoktand /ˈtoktand/ adj. best * ˈtoktu /ˈtoktu/ v. dismantle * ˈtokyewt /ˈtokjewt/ v. monitor * ˈtolgi /ˈtolgi/ v. waste * ˈtolkai /ˈtolkai/ adj. optical * ˈtolkhirbs /ˈtolkhirbs/ nf. scrutiny * ˈtolnirs /ˈtolnirs/ v. elevate * ˈtolwi /ˈtolwi/ nf. rebel * ˈtolwiws /ˈtolwiws/ v. chuckle * ˈtompsei /ˈtompsei/ nf. hero * ˈtomwou /ˈtomwou/ nm. moon * ˈtondaink /ˈtondaink/ nm. slice * ˈtongwai /ˈtongwai/ v. kill, murder * ˈtonkwoust /ˈtonkwoust/ adj. passive * ˈtonoun /ˈtonoun/ nm. butter * ˈtonsteuwt /ˈtonsteuwt/ nm. chore * ˈtopouk /ˈtopouk/ v. complement * ˈtopteun /ˈtopteun/ adv. nowadays * ˈtorkour /ˈtorkour/ nm. compass * ˈtormeurbs /ˈtormeurbs/ nf. fury * ˈtormirbs /ˈtormiːrbs/ v. say * ˈtormou /ˈtormou/ v. request * ˈtorreus /ˈtorreus/ v. pose * ˈtoryur /ˈtorjuːr/ nm. faculty * ˈtosaws /ˈtosaːws/ adj. notorious * ˈtosteuk /ˈtosteuk/ nm. colony * ˈtostkwo /ˈtostkwoː/ v. splash * ˈtotwo /ˈtotwoː/ nf. parsley * ˈtotyoms /ˈtotjoms/ nf. scissors * ˈtowdyo /ˈtowdjoː/ adj. instant * ˈtowkse /ˈtowkse/ nm. restoration * ˈtowktu /ˈtowktuː/ nf. dump * ˈtowru /ˈtowruː/ nf. rabbit * ˈtroba /ˈtroːba/ nm. paw * ˈtrobeb /ˈtroːbeːb/ nf. current * ˈtrobled /ˈtroːbleːd/ nf. hue * ˈtrobsbe /ˈtroːbsbe/ adj. awake * ˈtrobsoks /ˈtroːbsoːks/ v. damage * ˈtrobyebs /ˈtroːbjebs/ nm. precedent * ˈtrodku /ˈtroːdku/ v. huddle * ˈtrodkwans /ˈtroːdkwans/ v. reply * ˈtrodwer /ˈtroːdwer/ v. reflect * ˈtrofu /ˈtroːfu/ nm. chord * ˈtrogmoist /ˈtroːgmoist/ prep. in * ˈtrogret /ˈtroːgret/ nf. arsenal * ˈtrokroi /ˈtroːkroi/ nm. banner * ˈtrokse /ˈtroːkse/ nm. publicity * ˈtrokspeim /ˈtroːksːpeim/ v. violate * ˈtroksti /ˈtroːksti/ ˈtroːkssi nf. warrant * ˈtrokstran /ˈtroːkstran/ nm. wave (ocean) * ˈtrokwa /ˈtroːkwa/ nf. drawer * ˈtrokyawt /ˈtroːkjawt/ adj. strange * ˈtrolsi /ˈtroːlsi/ v. mention * ˈtrolteit /ˈtroːlteit/ v. head * ˈtrolwiws /ˈtroːlwiws/ prep. beyond * ˈtrolwoiws /ˈtroːlwoiws/ pron. everything * ˈtrolyeips /ˈtroːljeips/ adj. monetary * ˈtrolyi /ˈtroːlji/ nf. plug * ˈtrombreib /ˈtroːmbreib/ adj. sufficient * ˈtromeiws /ˈtroːmeiws/ adj. fair * ˈtromneiks /ˈtroːmneiks/ nf. comfort * ˈtrompeil /ˈtroːmpeil/ adj. intricate * ˈtromptuims /ˈtroːmptuims/ adj. backward * ˈtrompui /ˈtroːmpui/ nf. landlord * ˈtromweims /ˈtroːmweims/ nm. swamp * ˈtronai /ˈtroːnai/ nm. nerve * ˈtrondeink /ˈtroːndeink/ nf. range * ˈtronktais /ˈtroːnktais/ pron. plenty * ˈtronouwd /ˈtroːnouwd/ v. give * ˈtrontaiwt /ˈtroːntaiwt/ nm. reign * ˈtronuiwd /ˈtroːnuiwd/ v. serve * ˈtronyui /ˈtroːnjui/ det. these * ˈtropouks /ˈtroːpouks/ nm. administration * ˈtrorkir /ˈtroːrkiːr/ adj. dumb * ˈtrorrours /ˈtroːrrours/ nf. packet * ˈtrortyu /ˈtroːrtjuː/ nf. discourse * ˈtroskweub /ˈtroːskweub/ nm. capital * ˈtrostkwo /ˈtroːstkwo/ v. clutch * ˈtrostrol /ˈtroːstroːl/ adj. late * ˈtrosu /ˈtroːsuː/ prep. than * ˈtrotkwond /ˈtroːtkwoːnd/ v. conform * ˈtrotkwun /ˈtroːtkwuːn/ adj. anonymous * ˈtrotwu /ˈtroːtwuː/ v. deem * ˈtrotya /ˈtroːtjaː/ adj. blue * ˈtrowdye /ˈtroːwdjeː/ nm. massacre * ˈublo /ˈuːblo/ nf. realm * ˈudkwens /ˈuːdkwens/ v. keep * ˈufarbs /ˈuːfarbs/ nf. squirrel * ˈugmu /ˈuːgmu/ nf. partner * ˈugnest /ˈuːgnest/ nm. concept * ˈuha /ˈuːha/ adj. specific * ˈukse /ˈuːkse/ nf. summary * ˈukspei /ˈuːksːpei/ nm. blood * ˈukspuks /ˈuːkspuks/ v. graze * ˈukstoi /ˈuːkstoi/ nf. diaper * ˈuktoind /ˈuːktoind/ v. remark * ˈukub /ˈuːkub/ conj. while * ˈukwank /ˈuːkwank/ nf. beach * ˈulbi /ˈuːlbi/ adj. blind * ˈulkhurks /ˈuːlkhurks/ adv. then * ˈulweiwd /ˈuːlweiwd/ nf. behalf * ˈumkwoi /ˈuːmkwoi/ v. sip * ˈumnuik /ˈuːmnuik/ nf. brow * ˈumplil /ˈuːmplil/ nm. arena * ˈumplim /ˈuːmplim/ nm. thunder * ˈumpluil /ˈuːmpluil/ adj. fat; nf. fat * ˈumpseim /ˈuːmpseim/ adv. neither * ˈunkei /ˈuːnkei/ nf. pasta * ˈunkli /ˈuːnkliː/ nf. loaf * ˈunkwai /ˈuːnkwai/ nf. ruler * ˈunkwyai /ˈuːnkwjai/ v. sniff * ˈunkwyeut /ˈuːnkwjeut/ nf. boat * ˈunteu /ˈuːnteu/ nm. label * ˈunti /ˈuːntiː/ ˈuːnsiː v. strip * ˈupik /ˈuːpiːk/ nf. book * ˈuploul /ˈuːploul/ nf. field, plain * ˈupryims /ˈuːprjiːms/ v. dangle * ˈupryuims /ˈuːprjuims/ nm. keeper * ˈupui /ˈuːpui/ nm. cuff * ˈurdi /ˈuːrdiː/ adj. annual * ˈuround /ˈuːround/ nf. divorce * ˈurpurs /ˈuːrpuːrs/ nf. hazard * ˈurtyeu /ˈuːrtjeu/ nf. girlfriend * ˈuskiwt /ˈuːskiːwt/ nf. talent * ˈusko /ˈuːskoː/ v. anticipate * ˈusku /ˈuːskuː/ adj. apparent * ˈuskwo /ˈuːskwoː/ nf. dash * ˈuso /ˈuːsoː/ v. pinch * ˈuspibs /ˈuːspiːbs/ v. rape * ˈutkwand /ˈuːtkwaːnd/ v. spawn * ˈuwdaps /ˈuːwdaːps/ adv. eventually * ˈuwde /ˈuːwdeː/ prep. via * ˈuwko /ˈuːwko/ nf. craft * ˈuwons /ˈuːwoːns/ adj. hostile * ˈwual /ˈwuːal/ nm. magnet * ˈwuam /ˈwuːam/ nm. bruise * ˈwubrok /ˈwuːbroːk/ adj. cheap * ˈwubtem /ˈwuːbteːm/ num. trillion * ˈwubyabs /ˈwuːbjabs/ v. congregate * ˈwubyebs /ˈwuːbjeːbs/ adj. native * ˈwubyobs /ˈwuːbjobs/ nm. doctrine * ˈwudseps /ˈwuːdseps/ v. please * ˈwudyunk /ˈwuːdjunk/ nf. nose * ˈwugmoi /ˈwuːgmoi/ v. isolate * ˈwugurs /ˈwuːgurs/ v. jam * ˈwugyas /ˈwuːgjas/ adj. severe * ˈwugyoi /ˈwuːgjoi/ v. stick * ˈwukru /ˈwuːkru/ v. reinforce * ˈwukspil /ˈwuːkspil/ adv. rather * ˈwukspoi /ˈwuːksːpoi/ adj. adolescent * ˈwukstu /ˈwuːkstu/ v. stare * ˈwuktoi /ˈwuːktoi/ adj. naval * ˈwuku /ˈwuːku/ nm. constellation * ˈwulkhu /ˈwuːlkhu/ adj. compact * ˈwulkoir /ˈwuːlkoir/ nm. licence * ˈwulneirs /ˈwuːlneirs/ v. split * ˈwulpois /ˈwuːlpois/ adj. arrogant * ˈwulyi /ˈwuːlji/ v. fertilise * ˈwumbreiwt /ˈwuːmbreiwt/ nf. coconut * ˈwumbrui /ˈwuːmbrui/ adj. weak * ˈwumbruiwt /ˈwuːmbruiwt/ adj. gradual * ˈwumkwuibs /ˈwuːmkwuibs/ nf. carpet * ˈwumneik /ˈwuːmneik/ adj. limited * ˈwumpaiks /ˈwuːmpaiks/ nf. permission * ˈwunfuinks /ˈwuːnfuinks/ v. survive * ˈwungreins /ˈwuːngreins/ nf. charity * ˈwunki /ˈwuːnkiː/ prep. toward * ˈwunklai /ˈwuːnklai/ v. export * ˈwunktuis /ˈwuːnktuis/ nm. position * ˈwupryeu /ˈwuːprjeu/ prep. between * ˈwurdeuns /ˈwuːrdeuns/ adj. soft * ˈwurdou /ˈwuːrdou/ nf. home * ˈwurmurbs /ˈwuːrmuːrbs/ nm. punch * ˈwurtyeu /ˈwuːrtjeu/ nf. wife * ˈwurwi /ˈwuːrwiː/ v. cram * ˈwuskwab /ˈwuːskwaːb/ nf. street * ˈwuso /ˈwuːsoː/ adj. subjective * ˈwustro /ˈwuːstro/ nf. surface * ˈwuteum /ˈwuːteum/ nf. toddler * ˈwutom /ˈwuːtom/ nm. party * ˈwuwte /ˈwuːwteː/ v. detect * ˈwuwtewt /ˈwuːwtewt/ nf. row * ˈwuwtowt /ˈwuːwtoːwt/ nm. backup * ˈwuwtuwt /ˈwuːwtuːwt/ v. pledge * ˈyobse /ˈjoːbse/ nf. hair (of body), public hair * ˈyobste /ˈjoːbsteː/ nf. gate * ˈyoda /ˈjoːda/ v. speak * ˈyoden /ˈjoːden/ nf. alumnus * ˈyodkonks /ˈjoːdkonks/ adj. empirical * ˈyodse /ˈjoːdse/ v. batter * ˈyogars /ˈjoːgars/ nf. surgery * ˈyohu /ˈjoːhu/ nf. topic * ˈyoksa /ˈjoːksa/ v. dub * ˈyoksad /ˈjoːksad/ v. assault * ˈyoku /ˈjoːku/ adv. inevitably * ˈyolbans /ˈjoːlbans/ nm. channel (of water) * ˈyolgeips /ˈjoːlgeips/ nm. scar * ˈyolnai /ˈjoːlnai/ adj. current * ˈyolyeips /ˈjoːljeips/ nf. acid * ˈyomoi /ˈjoːmoi/ nm. linguistics * ˈyomoid /ˈjoːmoid/ v. complicate * ˈyomuik /ˈjoːmuik/ nm. wood * ˈyomuiwt /ˈjoːmuiwt/ v. dominate * ˈyondai /ˈjoːndai/ adj. characteristic * ˈyonksui /ˈjoːnksui/ nm. tree, wood * ˈyonkui /ˈjoːnkui/ adv. never * ˈyonweud /ˈjoːnweud/ nf. visa * ˈyorga /ˈjoːrgaː/ nf. adversary * ˈyorkeur /ˈjoːrkeur/ nf. wildlife * ˈyoskwo /ˈjoːskwoː/ adj. due * ˈyospubs /ˈjoːspuːbs/ adv. somehow * ˈyostkwo /ˈjoːstkwoː/ adj. moral * ˈyostkwoks /ˈjoːstkwoːks/ nf. retention * ˈyostkwu /ˈjoːstkwuː/ v. listen * ˈyothoms /ˈjoːthoːms/ v. exclude * ˈyotonks /ˈjoːtoːnks/ adj. polite * ˈyotrand /ˈjoːtraːnd/ nf. raid * ˈyowlot /ˈjoːwloːt/ nf. poultry * ˈyowsews /ˈjoːwsews/ adj. dire * ˈyowso /ˈjoːwso/ v. prove * ˈyowto /ˈjoːwto/ nf. orgasm Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions